


【卡西水】罗马假日

by Lily_A



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_A/pseuds/Lily_A
Summary: 小王子塞尔吉奥和平民卡西利亚斯的爱情故事，掺杂着一些皮克王子和伴读法布雷加斯的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

1、

卡西利亚斯再一次向孩子们展示了手里的道具苹果，布置了今天的作业，宣布了下课。围着他坐成一个圆圈的孩子们兴奋的背起画板跑的一个比一个快，卡西看着孩子们嗷嗷叫着跑出了教室，锤了一下酸软的腰背，开始收拾被他们甩了满地的颜料和画笔。这本不该他这个艺术老师该做的，但是好脾气的卡西利亚斯把打扫也归为了自己教师工作的一部分，谁让这个小工作室是他的呢。他替孩子们洗好沾满各色颜料的画笔，拖干净满是脚印的地板，把自己上课的工具码放整齐，最后搬出了他的画架，上面架着一副他未完成的作品，一副描绘日落时景观的风景画，卡西利亚斯坐在矮凳上，构思着下一笔该如何描画。  
   
砰砰砰，门被敲响了，卡西利亚斯走过去拉开门，门外是送信的小伙子，他摘下帽子递给卡西利亚斯一封盖着火漆的信封，“下午好先生，有您的一封来自普拉多艺术馆的信。”卡西感谢了他的投递，撕开了精美的封印，里面的信纸上只有几句话“尊敬的卡西利亚斯先生，我们遗憾的通知您，在刚刚结束的‘马德里艺术展示会’上，您的作品无一拍出，请于一周内取回您的作品。——普拉多艺术馆”  
   
卡西利亚斯垮下肩膀，把信纸撕碎了，丢进垃圾桶里。  
   
   
如您所见，卡西利亚斯是一个艺术家，他学习过雕塑和油画，并以创作为生。可是这个在艺术学院获得优异成绩的毕业生的事业却并不顺利，卡西利亚斯拥有优秀的绘画基础，但是他的所有画都一板一眼，缺少创造力和想象力，没有自己的风格。每一个见过他作品的人都建议他去当一个绘画老师，而不是一个艺术家。曾有一个圈内大佬拿现在正风靡欧洲的足球运动给他做了一个生动的比喻“亲爱的孩子，你就好比足球场上的守门员，你对足球的全部认知就是守好自己这么一丁点大的球门，而你的队手们，他们在偌大的场地上奔跑，传出一个个富有创造力的传球，创造一个个惊天的射门，前锋对于足球的认知是守门员无法匹敌的。也许我这个比喻不太合理，但是我真的劝你转行，你没有灵敏的艺术嗅觉，在这个行业活不下去。”卡西很生气，他不相信大家对自己的判断，可是一次又一次的鉴赏会和拍卖会的结果告诉他，他的作品无一得到别人赏识，大家总是一眼看出这是模仿XXX或者XX的作品，于是便失去了鉴赏的兴趣。于是卡西利亚斯不得不开始开办幼儿艺术班来补贴一下自己不断支出的画材费用，显而易见，当艺术老师已经变成了他主要的收入来源。  
   
虽然已经想到这会是一次失败，但是亲眼看到信件还是大大打击了卡西利亚斯的积极性，他盖上了自己的画板，摸出钥匙锁门回家。回去的路上他买了两根玉米和三根胡萝卜，兜里还剩下一些零钱希望能撑到下周向学生们收学费。  
   
天已经渐黑，街上的人也逐渐少起来，最近贫民区的治安并不好，大家都想赶在太阳落山前回去。卡西利亚斯被马路对面的一团东西吸引了注意力，那仿佛是一团油布，又仿佛是一个包裹，一大团堆在街角。突然，那个包裹动了动，哦，原来是一个蜷缩着的人。那个蜷缩着的人咳嗽了两声，靠在墙边没了动静，大概是年老的乞丐吧，一向乐善好施的卡西走过去，在他面前放下三个铜板，这些钱够在前边面包房买一个面包了，这是卡西能做的最多的施舍。对方听到了铜板间相撞的声音，却没有抬头道谢，卡西也并不在意，放了钱就像前走去。  
   
“喂！”卡西没走两步就听到了后面的声音，那个蜷在墙角的乞丐站了起来，手里攥着他的三个铜板，“我饿了，能不能给我点吃的。”他的声音清脆悦耳，明显是个小孩。  
   
卡西指了指他手里的铜板“这些钱在前面的面包房能买一个面包的。”  
   
“我不要这个！”那个乞丐走过来，粗鲁的把铜板塞回卡西手里，他的脸浸在兜帽的阴影里看不分明，只有几缕油腻的黄发垂在脸前，卡西闻不到他的气味，也不知道他的第二性别“我不要你的钱！我就想吃顿饭。”  
   
好吧好吧，卡西收回了他的施舍，思考了一下，带着这个来路不明的乞丐回了家。  
   
   
卡西的房子并不大，但是招待一个客人还是够用的，那个跟着他来的乞丐站在门口站定再也不肯往进走，卡西以为他嫌弃自己的房子小，可对方却指了指自己的脚，他穿的鞋上沾满了泥土和草屑，怕弄脏了卡西干净的地面。原来是这样，卡西告诉他不要紧的直接进来吧，对方想了想，脱下了鞋子，穿着袜子走进了屋。他的袜子还挺干净的，卡西利亚斯心里想。  
   
今天多了一个客人，两根玉米肯定是不够吃了，卡西利亚斯从柜子里拿出了土豆，切碎了和胡萝卜一起放在锅上炖，还做了两个煎蛋饼。  
   
坐在餐桌前的人明显饿坏了，他看着端上来的食物扭了扭身子，十分想吃。  
   
“请便。”卡西给他摆好盘子刀子叉子和勺子，对方却并没有动手。卡西把炖菜往自己碗里拨了一些，疑惑的问“你不是饿了么，怎么不吃？”  
   
对方看了看桌子上的布置，也很疑惑“餐具每样只有一副，该怎么用？”  
   
？？？  
   
“你不会用叉子吗？”卡西怜悯的看着对方，仿佛对面是一个傻子。  
   
对面的人摘下了兜帽，他是一个男孩，脏脏的小脸上一双棕色的大圆眼盯着卡西，仿佛也在看一个傻子。  
   
好吧好吧，卡西用勺子挖了一勺炖菜放进嘴里“勺子这么用。”然后拿刀切了一块蛋饼，用叉子插起来“刀子和叉子这么用。”  
   
对方白了他一眼，拿起叉子狼吞虎咽的吃了起来。卡西看着快埋到碗里的小脸，莫名觉得开心：原来我的饭做的很不错啊。  
   
他完全忘记对方恐怕是饿到一定程度才会吃的这么快。  
   
卡西把大部分的饭菜都分给了对面的人，趁对方全神贯注的吃东西的时候细细打量了一下，对方看起来刚成年，个子和自己差不多高，露出的手腕很纤细，虽然脸蛋脏脏的，但是看得出十分清秀。总而言之他看起来并不像风餐露宿的乞丐，反而像一个和家人走失的孩子。  
   
对面的人放下碗，打了个饱嗝“我吃饱了。”卡西利亚斯点点头表示知道了，于是两个人继续坐在桌子两边大眼瞪小眼，卡西清清嗓子，准备逐客“那个，我准备休息了，你看你是不是……”“今晚我能住下么？”对方打断他的讲话，眨巴着眼睛望着他“现在天黑了，在外面容易被袭击，我能留下么，就一晚。”  
   
卡西利亚斯看着对方的星星眼，内心十分纠结，他只是出于一时好心留这个乞丐在家吃饭，并没有让对方过夜的念头，可是……对方的星星眼一刻不停的高频率眨巴着，卡西捂住脸，终于妥协了“先去洗个澡，你才能留下。”  
   
洗澡，本来是一件很简单的事情，趁夜黑风高，站在院子里泼几盆水冲一冲就能搞定，男孩不知怎么了，宁死不从，他抓着自己的衣服，一副要被强暴的模样，死活不肯在外面冲冷水澡。卡西利亚斯只好拿肥皂毛巾和自己的干净衣服，带着少年走向两条街以外的公共浴室。到了澡堂，男孩又不肯用集体浴室，必须要求单间，卡西只能多付了两倍的钱让他使用了单人浴室。男孩进去洗澡，卡西就坐在外面和看浴室的老大爷聊天。老大爷捅捅卡西的胳膊，露出一个暧昧的微笑“他是你的那个？”  
   
卡西利亚斯一愣，然后就反应过来“不是不是，是路上捡的小孩，应该是和家人走丢了，很可怜，我留他一晚。”  
   
老大爷做出了我懂得的表情“非亲非故你能对他这么好？还让他用这么贵的单人浴室？”  
   
卡西尴尬的笑了笑，一个成年alpha带着一个小自己很多的男孩来澡堂洗澡，明眼人一看就知道是怎么回事。他是解释也不是，不解释也不是，只能挠挠头，看着漆黑的夜色，没在说话。  
   
时间不长，少年从浴室里出来了，他穿着卡西的上衣和马裤，抱着自己的脏衣服，明显干净了许多。卡西在大爷玩味的目光中，带着少年飞快的出了浴室，现在男孩子散发出若有若无的牛奶味，明晃晃的宣布了他的身份——一个没有成年的omega。  
   
“我叫伊戈尔.卡西利亚斯。你的名字是什么？”路上没有照明，卡西怕对方崴了脚，主动让他搀着自己的手臂。  
   
对方沉默了一会儿，“我叫天使。”  
   
“.......你信不信我现在就把你扔马路上。”

“别别别，你叫我塞尔吉奥就好。”

“这是你的名字?”  
   
“对啊，我就叫这个。”对方理直气壮。  
   
“我23岁，你多大了？”  
   
“我马上就18岁。”  
   
还不到18岁，明显就是个小孩儿呢，卡西利亚斯默默想。

“你叫我伊戈尔就行，我的朋友们都这么称呼我。”  
   
对方又不干了“我才不要和他们一样叫你，我要给你一个不一样的称呼。”  
   
好脾气的卡西利亚斯没有因为对方要给他起绰号生气，他把人带回家，把自己的被子铺在地上，又拿出毯子和靠枕，在单人床旁边打了个地铺，他一抬头，发现对方已经抢先一步坐在屋内唯一的床上，冲他打了个大哈欠“我好困哦，先睡了。”  
   
？？？？？  
   
卡西一脸懵逼的看着少年倒在了属于自己的床上，拿屁股对着自己，开始打呼。  
   
这都是什么和什么啊！他看了看为少年做的地铺，又看了看自己被霸占的小床，委屈巴巴的躺到了地铺里，暗暗下决心明天一定要把这个烦人的小祖宗请走。  
   
   
   
第二天早晨，卡西利亚斯从地上坐起来，锤了锤后背，硬邦邦的地面让他本来就不舒服的腰更疼了，他抬头看了看床上，不由得愣住了。床上的少年睡得正香，散落在枕上的金黄色长发、盖住眼下的纤长的睫毛，高挺的鼻梁扇动的鼻翼 还有随呼吸开合的薄唇，阳光从窗口照进来，洒在少年的侧脸上，纯洁的像天使一样。卡西利亚斯的胸中涌起一种奇怪的情感，他爬起身飞快地找来了纸笔，趁着少年没睡醒趴在桌子上画起了肖像。可他还没画完，床上的人就醒了，少年迷茫的睁开眼睛，看着有点掉灰的房顶，停了几秒，眼神瞬间凌厉起来“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！这特么是哪啊啊啊啊啊！来人啊！”他的声音在看到卡西利亚斯的一瞬间停了下来，像一只被掐住脖子的小动物。  
   
卡西低下头，不想看对方蠢蠢的样子。床上的男孩爬下来，拘谨的向卡西道了早安“对不起，我不是故意要吓唬你，我睡糊涂了。”  
   
 卡西忙卷好画纸，把纸筒收到柜子里，要是让他发现了我画他睡着的模样一定会以为我是个变态吧，卡西给自己找借口。这时有人敲门，站在他面前的人突然蹿到他身后，一脸警惕的盯着门口。

“别害怕，”卡西利亚斯走过去“是来送牛奶的孩子。”

门外站着一个扎着双马尾的小女孩，她把胳膊夹着的篮子里仅剩下的一瓶牛奶拿出来“早上好伊戈尔！我好像听到有人在你屋子里尖叫。”

“没有的事，你听错了。”卡西拿过玻璃瓶，摸了把她的头，并没有解释的意思。小姑娘的眼睛滴溜溜的转了一圈，敏捷的往卡西腋下钻“你屋子里肯定有人，让我看一下！”

卡西一把抱住她“不行不行，莉娅，你不能随便进一个alpha的屋子，爸爸妈妈会生气的。”

只有十岁的小姑娘在卡西的臂弯中挣扎着，满脸不高兴“你是我的邻居！”  
   
 “邻居也不行，要尊重别人的隐私不是么？”

“好吧，”小姑娘败下阵来，鼓起嘴，重新抱好了自己的篮子“妈妈让你晚上过来拿面包，她今天要做一些浆果味儿的。”

“替我谢谢她的好意，我一定去。”

小姑娘哒哒哒的跑了几步，又扭头跑回来，拽着卡西的袖子让他低下头来，小声说“里面是你的omega么？你偷偷告诉我，我不告诉别人。我都听到他叫了！”

“没有，”卡西耐心的解释道“里面是我的一个朋友，他很胆小，你会吓坏他的。”

小姑娘耸耸肩，挎着篮子往隔壁跑去。

卡西利亚斯关上门，坐在床上翘着脚的omega正笑吟吟的盯着他“你和邻居关系真好，”

“还行吧，他们一家都是很好相处的人。”卡西把牛奶倒进玻璃杯递给对方，omega坐在床上喝着牛奶，看着卡西在厨房切了几片面包。

卡西把面包递给那个自称叫塞尔吉奥的男孩，开始下逐客令“我待会要去工作，你也走吧。斗篷我替你掸了掸，鞋子也替你擦过了，去找你的家人吧，我不能一直收留你。”

对方的表情僵住了，他把杯子放在桌上，露出一个悲伤又懊恼的表情“我失忆了，并不知道我的家人在哪。”

卡西并没有说话，虽然他很同情少年的遭遇，但他自己的状况也没好到哪去，并没有时间帮助他寻找自己的家人。卡西拉开抽屉，翻出了拿手帕包着的自己存了很久的四个银币，咬咬牙拿出两个递给对方“拿着它，对你找寻家人有所帮助。”

对方没有接他的钱，摇摇头，盯着卡西的黑眼睛“我不需要这个。”

“除了这个我没办法帮助你。”卡西真诚的说，把自己的手又往前伸了伸。

对方笑了，一口小白牙闪的卡西睁不开眼“你昨天愿意收留我已经是很好的事情了，如果你再愿意收留我几天那就更好了，也许我马上就能想起来了呢。”

卡西愣住了，对方把他的手推回来，继续说“就当成交换好不好，我把钱给你，你再收留我几天。我吃的少又听话，费不了多大事的！”

老实人卡西在脑袋里算了这笔帐，觉得哪儿哪儿都不对劲，不对呀，这钱不是我的吗，这房子也是我的啊，怎么变成了他给我钱让我收留他呢。

对方看着卡西纠结的表情，噗嗤笑出了声，“别算了！我还会做家务还会做饭，收留我你怎么看怎么赚啊。”

好吧，卡西纠结的点了点头，对方发出一声欢呼，嗷呜一声扑到卡西怀里，大力的亲了他的双颊“你真是个好人！我喜欢你！”卡西赶快推开对方，ao授受不亲，怎么能随便亲来亲去。对方喜滋滋的从他身上下来，把空杯子和盘子端进了厨房，“你走吧你走吧，剩下的事情交给我来，你只要给我吃饭就好了。”

卡西将信将疑的看了他一眼，对方冲他比了个大拇指，一脸自信。卡西告诉他自己要去一趟普拉多艺术馆，对方立刻来了兴致“我早就听说过这个地方，我也想去。”

“你不是要留下来打扫家么。”卡西指了指厨房，挑着眉毛说。

塞尔吉奥一下子垮下脸，活像被欺负了的小动物，他垂头丧气的冲卡西摇了摇手里的抹布“回头见老实人，祝你一路顺风。”

 

卡西到艺术馆取回了他的画作，艺术馆馆长客气的叫住他，希望他尽快送来下一次的展品，“下一次的拍卖在三天后，如果您在下一次的拍卖中还不能卖出任何作品，我们将会考虑取消您的展览资格了。毕竟后面还有很多人排队等着呢，我们不能不计成本的等待。”卡西向馆长表示了感谢，夹着自己的画离开了这里。

再卖不出画，连参加展览的机会都没有了，果然自己应该做一个普通绘画老师，不该在艺术这条路上继续走下去了么。卡西觉得有点难过，夹着的画愈发的沉重起来，他想起在家等着他回去的小孩，勉强提起精神，在路边的水果摊买了半个甜瓜，想给两人中午加点餐。

而他加餐的心意，在推开家门的一瞬间，荡然无存。

他看见了碎了一地的瓷片和泥土，其中混杂着还有大片的水渍和泡沫，卡西退出一步，关好门，深吸一口气又打开，里面依然是这片景象，混乱不堪，仿佛刚经受了一场风暴。

厨房又响起了陶瓷制品触地的声音，卡西健步冲过去，厨房里的人满身是水，脸上沾着很多肥皂泡沫，抱着仅剩的三个盘子，无辜的看着地上被摔掉一半的碗“我就是想，把整个家都打扫一下，没想到会这样。”

少年委屈极了，连信息素也变得浓烈起来，卡西利亚斯还想批评几句，对方抿着嘴，擦了把脸，眼圈红了“我看别人都是拿掸子擦架子上的土，没想到会碰下来东西，对不起啊。”

对一个好心想帮忙收拾家的孩子，你还能怎么样呢？卡西利亚斯只能把对方安置在唯一干净的床上，让他脱下湿了一大半的衣裤，“盖上被子，别着凉了，我去给你找衣服。”

少年乖巧的躲进被子里，看卡西掏出了自己不多的衣服，其中有一套丝绸的衬衣和蓝色的马裤，明显和他们身上穿的棉制品完全不一样，卡西利亚斯思考了一下，还是把它们递给了少年，“我去打扫一下屋子，你别下床，小心扎到脚。”

少年应了一声，接过衣服摸了摸又递了回去“我不需要穿这个，你给我找普通的就行。”

卡西摇摇头“不用了，大概以后也没机会穿了，你穿吧，丝绸很软，穿上很舒服的。”

少年没有答应，他爬出被子，从卡西面前的衣服中挑挑拣拣，拿出了最旧的一套麻布衣服“我穿它就行！”

卡西看了一眼他白皙细腻的肩膀和胸口，红着脸扭过了头。他掩饰般的站起来环视了四周，好家伙，这个小家伙几乎打碎了他一半的家当，架子上的双耳陶瓷瓶，窗台上种铃兰花的花盆，厨房里做饭用的碟子和碗，还有装画笔的小陶罐，无一幸免。卡西利亚斯深深叹了口气，拿起苕帚开始清理残局，少年从床上下来穿好鞋，小心翼翼的去拿抹布“我来帮你吧”

“不用啦塞尔吉奥，你坐着就好，我怕你划到手。”卡西没回头，细心的清理着地面，没成年的omega重新坐了回去，乖巧的盯着对方工作的背影。

卡西清理完地面，冲他招手，“你去做饭吧，我把花移植到院子里。”

塞尔吉奥发出一个很长的“啊——”音，并没有动弹，卡西回过头，一脸警惕“你是不是 不会做饭。”

对方讪笑了起来“也不是不会，只是还没亲自做过，se......塞吉很聪明的肯定无师自通。”

卡西觉得自己被骗了，他希望对方能报恩一般替他收拾屋子，对方却砸了他的一切作为回答；他希望对方能够做饭帮他减轻一些压力，对方却骗他实际上自己什么都不会。卡西的眉头皱成八字形，明显的生气了。少年也感受到了来自alpha的低气压，他摸索着下床，凑过来，抱住卡西的肩膀亲了他好几下作为道歉“你别生气，我以后再也不骗你了，就这一次，我是怕你把我丢出去才这么说的，别生气啦。”

卡西不为所动，冷着脸想把他从身上拽下来，omega抱的死紧死紧，大有你不原谅我我就不松开的意思，卡西看着对方充满歉意的小表情，又一次妥协了，“即使你什么都不会做，我也不会不让你留下。可你不该骗我，即使是因为这种原因。”

塞尔吉奥忙不迭的点头“我再也不这么做了，原谅我好吗？”

卡西示意他从自己身上下来，“我不生气了，你陪我去种花吧。”两个人把那颗在窗台下蔫巴巴的铃兰花种在了院子里的胡萝卜旁边，塞尔吉奥替卡西拿着铲子和桶，好奇的让他告诉自己院子里都种了什么，“院墙下面是一排玫瑰花，里面种了些萝卜和土豆，别拔！现在还没熟呢，那边那些是薄荷和迷迭香，可以做饮料和做香料，最里面是一点点米兰，你过去闻闻，味道很香。”卡西很自豪，这个院子是他精心设计的，地方不大却同时拥有观赏植物和农作物，还有一对小桌椅可以喝茶吃点心用，简直是完美。

这个院子也让omega也开心的不得了，他这闻闻那摸摸，绕着院子转了好几个圈，在他的星星眼攻击下，卡西不得不答应让他拔一根萝卜出来，塞尔吉奥盯着地上的叶子挑了半天，最后选了一个叶子最肥的，他给手掌哈了口气双手使劲一拉，自己啪的一声后仰在了地上，他咧着嘴摸了摸撞疼的屁股，举起了他的战果—— 一个只有半个手掌长一根手指粗的胡萝卜，就是个完全没成熟的小不点，怪不得让使出全力的他摔的这么惨。

卡西利亚斯站在旁边笑的直不起腰，这是哪来的小少爷啊，连萝卜怎么长得都不知道。塞尔吉奥拍了拍屁股上的土，从地上爬了起来冲卡西炫耀自己的战果，“这是我头一次见到种在地里的萝卜，他们真可爱！”卡西拉着满脸幸福的孩子走进了屋子，时间不早了，该做饭了。

午饭后，卡西利亚斯切开了作为零食的甜瓜，他把瓜切成一牙一牙的递给对方，塞吉接过来大口啃起来“好甜！这个瓜真甜！”他吃的不亦乐乎，不一会儿就消灭了一大半，他从被咬的只剩一层皮的瓜中抬起脸，亮晶晶的盯着卡西“我决定了！就叫你melon吧！”

“嗯？”卡西停下吃瓜，看着这个想一出是一出的年轻人，对方没发现他的惊讶，继续自顾自的说“就这么决定了！我叫你melon！你叫我nene！怎么样！伊戈尔太拗口了我不会念！”

卡西利亚斯低下头继续吃瓜，不声不响的点了下头，塞吉高兴起来，“melon！melon！”的叫个不停，卡西听着对面噪聒的叫声，原本因为作品流拍和器皿被砸带来的坏情绪没理由的转好了起来。

他把最后一块瓜递给塞吉，蹭了一脸甜瓜汁的孩子凑过来亲了亲他，“谢谢你melon！你真是个好人！”

 

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

午饭结束后，卡西利亚斯要去画室准备下午给孩子们上课，鉴于塞尔吉奥上午的‘丰功伟绩’以后肯定不能留他自己在家了，卡西利亚斯准备带塞尔吉奥一起走，对方从善如流，抓起了自己的斗篷。

“你确定这个天气也要穿斗蓬？”卡西利亚斯很奇怪，太阳好得很，完全不用这种保暖的物件吧，“我怕晒！”塞尔吉奥躲避着他的眼神，自顾自的穿上了斗篷。

卡西利亚斯没有反驳，在门口的五斗橱里翻了翻，掏出一顶草帽，他摘下塞尔吉奥的兜帽，替他用草帽遮住了头顶“这样不就好了吗，如果你想盖住脸就往下拉一点帽檐。”

塞尔吉奥照了照镜子，脱下了自己的斗篷，“谢谢你melon，你真好。”

卡西利亚斯关好门，带着塞尔吉奥沿着路边向远处的画室走去。

画室建在一片离湖泊不远的草地上，塞尔吉奥看到开阔的草地就开心的满地乱跑，他跑了一圈又一圈，吹散了好多蒲公英，又摘了一大堆各色各样的野花，抱着一捧跑到卡西利亚斯身边，卡西打开门，把这个满头是汗的小孩迎进来。

“哇哦！”塞尔吉奥把花塞到卡西怀里，被画室里的摆设吸引了注意力，“你是老师？交画画的那种？”

“严格的来说并不是，”卡西把花插进花瓶里，补充道“我是个艺术家，兼职做绘画老师。”

“艺术家？”塞尔吉奥眼睛亮了“雕塑？油画？”

“实际上我都会。”卡西把花瓶摆在作为中间，决定今天让孩子们画花。

“给我看看你的画！我也喜欢画画！可老师们都不喜欢我，他们说我画的.......”塞尔吉奥突然停止讲话，有点无辜的看着卡西。

卡西并没有拆穿他，只是耐心的问“老师们说你什么了？”

“他们说我画的色情！我这种omega应该画画风景啊花鸟啊，天天画人像干什么，会被人笑话的。”塞尔吉奥鼓起腮帮子，明显在为老师对他不公正的评价生气。

卡西笑了，友好的那种。“艺术不分性别，他们不应该这样对你。不过你坚持下去了不是么？坚持自己的立场，继续画画。”

“没有啊，”塞尔吉奥拨弄着颜料，低下头“我再也没有碰过笔。”

“我不画我不喜欢的东西。”小omega表情严肃，“与其听从他们的安排画别的，不如什么都不画。”

卡西走过来，给了他一个有力的拥抱，他的鼻子离塞尔吉奥后颈的腺体很近，牛奶味浓重了起来，说明了omega的情绪波动幅度。

卡西赶快结束了拥抱，“对不起啊！”他局促的向对方道歉“我没有要占你便宜的意思，我只是……”

“我知道，”塞尔吉奥笑得甜甜的“你想安慰我，你在为我担心。”

卡西无法直视对方直白的眼神，单方面结束了谈话，他打开了自己带来的画想转移话题，“这是我前两天送去展出的一张，很遗憾并没有人拍下它。”

塞尔吉奥兴致勃勃的凑了过来，“我看看我看看！”

“哇哦，”他把画展开，抖了抖画布，细细端详了一番，“你在模仿拉斐尔，这幅画到处都是他的影子。”

卡西利亚斯有一瞬间的停顿，他并不是刻意模仿，他只是不知道该如何表现自己想要的意境，只能从拉斐尔的角度琢磨一番，完成了这副作品，显然这被那些品评师们察觉了，并没有人想要这种乍一看很好看实际上却偏向模仿的作品。

“也许吧，这只是个意外。”他把前几次也流拍的作品掏出来，一一展示给塞尔吉奥，对方一幅一幅看过去，没有放过每一个细节。

“哦亲爱的melon，”塞尔吉奥从他的画前一一走过，拿手指点着“拉斐尔、达芬奇、米开朗琪罗。还有帕里斯、乔托。你的画很美，可是我从画上看不到你自己，我只看到了他们。”他遗憾的摇了摇头，“我们最终要拥有自己的画风，而不是永远模仿他们。”

卡西利亚斯看着画布，终于叹了口气，看来，他真的不适合当一个画家，连塞尔吉奥都看出了他的短板，更何况那些大师。他沉默的收起了画卷，把它们用丝带系好，准备连他的艺术梦同它们一起永久的封存。

塞尔吉奥看着卡西利亚斯低垂的眼帘，突然紧张兮兮的凑过来抱他，omega把自己塞进alpha的怀里，声音小小的“对不起，我不应该这么说。你的画很好看，真的。”

卡西摸了摸他金色的长发，努力提高声音“说好的不骗人呢，nene你又骗我。”

“我没有！”小omega闻着卡西身上淡淡的青草香气，深深的吸了一口“nene不骗人，melon画的好极了。”

“好极了也没人买。”卡西松开手，捏了捏对方的脸蛋“快起来，我要收拾上课了。”他话音刚落，一个孩子就推门跑了进来，他看见窝在卡西怀里塞吉，哇的一声叫了出来“老师的男朋友！你们快看啊老师终于有对象啦！！！”他冲身后招招手，接着好几个孩子也冲了进来，他们跑过来揪卡西利亚斯和塞尔吉奥的裤腿，咯咯的笑着起哄。

“别闹！别闹!”卡西有些不好意思“不许瞎说！他是老师的普通朋友，叫塞尔吉奥。”

“可是你们拥抱了！”为首的小男孩不服气“妈妈说只有爱人才这样！”

卡西一时语塞，塞尔吉奥反而大大方方的摸了把那个小男孩的头“对啊，我就是你们老师的男朋友。你们老师害羞了，不敢承认呢！”

孩子们嗷呜一声就闹了起来，卡西脸红了，看着蹲下来和孩子们一起玩的塞尔吉奥，心脏跳快了几拍。

好不容易人齐了开始上课，卡西站在画架中央，拎起花瓶开始讲色彩。塞尔吉奥左看看右看看，翻翻这翻翻那，他看到墙角有一个被布扇住的画架，伸手搬了出来，撩开了遮布。

卡西带着孩子们一枝花一枝花的数明暗，找分界。突然塞尔吉奥在身后喊了他一句“melon！你的颜料和画笔我可以用吗？”卡西头也不回“请便。”继续聚精会神的讲课。

教小孩子画画总有数不清的问题，卡西利亚斯给最后一个孩子指点完，下课时间已经过了一个多小时，他让孩子们把画带回家给家长看，顺便告诉他们该交下一个月的学费了。

送走了最后一个小孩，卡西扭头寻找一下午都没说话的塞尔吉奥，他看见对方正背着手看着一座画架，想起对方问自己要画具的事情，溜达过去看看对方究竟画了什么。

夕阳西下，给整张画作染上了一片朦胧的金黄，画上是一片草地和半个湖面。草地上各色的花朵在夕阳的映照下展现着和白天完全不同的色彩，湖面上波光和光晕融为一体，交融着缠绕着，绵延到远方。画面的边角，有一栋只入画一半的小房子，红门，白墙，棕屋顶，淹没在太阳落山的阴影中。明明是很普通的风景，却让人觉得温馨而忧伤。画架上的作品让卡西有一瞬间的疑惑，好像在哪见过，又好像没见过。他终于想清楚了，塞尔吉奥完成了他未完成的作品，把这副只打了底色的风景画变成了自己画室外面的景观，可他怎么知道夕阳下草坪和湖水的样子呢，明明只路过了一次。

卡西利亚斯疑惑的盯着他，想看看这是什么神仙妖怪，塞尔吉奥咧嘴一笑“melon，你看我画的好看吗？”

“堪称完美，”卡西利亚斯拍了拍他的肩膀，“你学了多久画，居然画的这么好？”

塞尔吉奥掰了掰手指头算了半天，“唔，我想，十多年了吧，我从小就学。”

卡西挑挑眉，开始指导对方帮他一起洗笔筒擦地板，他看着对方伸出来的如葱白般细嫩的指头，制止了对方和自己一起洗布子的动作。

这么好看的手指要是被伤到就不好了，他把塞尔吉奥按在凳子上，独自完成了全部打扫工作。

由于今天回家时间有点晚，街上很多摊位都收摊了。卡西带着塞尔吉奥兜兜转转，只买到几颗不那么新鲜的生菜，塞尔吉奥盯着肉贩推着的小车看了半天，卡西利亚斯摸摸他的头，告诉他明天给他买猪肉吃。一队士兵从他们面前经过，塞尔吉奥不露声色的压低了帽檐，卡西好奇的看了几眼，“宪兵队从来不来贫民区巡逻，这是怎么了。”

塞尔吉奥哼哼“也许是闲的没事做呢，快回家melon！我饿了！”

卡西看着小祖宗撅起的嘴，拉着他回了家。

饭桌上，塞尔吉奥摇晃着小细腿，在桌子下踢了卡西一脚“melon！咱们现在住的地方是贫民区么？”

“不是啊，”卡西放下叉子，向他解释“贫民区在往西走的三条街外，咱们这里正好不是。”

“我说呢，”塞尔吉奥喝了口水，嘟嘟囔囔“他们说贫民区容易被袭击，治安特别乱。”

“是啊，”卡西表情严肃起来“王族并不在意这里的情况，宪兵也极少巡逻，所以贫民区帮派纵横，十分危险。”

塞尔吉奥没说话，沉默的放下了杯子。

卡西以为他害怕了，悄悄放出一点信息素安慰他，“别担心nene，我会保护你的，没人能伤害你。”

桌对面的人又开心起来，他用脚踢了一下卡西的膝盖“我知道！要不是你坐的离我这么远，我现在就要亲你一下！”

 

卡西挑了挑眉，把盘子推开，双手交叠望向对面“这个往后放放，nene，你先回答我，你不是失忆了么，怎么学画的时间，老师的评价，都记得这么清楚？”

啊，露陷了！

塞尔吉奥露出一个心虚的笑脸，他抓抓脑袋，一手按住桌子一边探出身子想去吻卡西的脸，卡西一把堵住他的嘴把他按了回去“都说了这个往后放放，你老实交代，到底怎么回事。”

塞尔吉奥一屁股坐在凳子上，鼓起嘴，语气凶巴巴的“他们要把我赶出家门，说我天天惹事，不配在家里生活。我不能给他们这个机会啊，于是自己跑出来了！”

“可是他们是你的家人，总是会担心你的，nene不要和家人赌气了，我明天送你回去好么？”卡西柔声劝慰，显然这个小孩根本不知道家庭的重要。

“谢谢你的好心，”omega阴阳怪气“可是晚了，我是坐马车逃出来的，穿越了好几个城邦，走了好久，根本找不到回家的路。”

“可是……”

“而且如果我回去，他们依旧会把我卖掉，”塞尔吉奥盯着卡西利亚斯，棕色的眼睛没有露出任何情绪“我跑出来的原因不仅是他们骂我，还因为他们把我卖了，卖到一个很远的地方，为了换取一些好处。”

“我不想嫁给一个连面都没见过的人，于是逃了，来到了这里。”

卡西利亚斯惊呆了，他没想到这个阳光开朗的omega身上居然背负着这样沉重的秘密，“对不起，”他立刻道歉“我不应该随意揣测。”

“我知道，”omega耸耸肩，恢复了原先不正经的样子“你是个好人，即使对一个认识只有一天的人都这么好，还要送他回家。可惜啊，”他溜达过桌子，一屁股坐在了卡西的腿上“他不愿意回去，一辈子都不愿意。”

“现在我能亲你了么？”塞尔吉奥没等回答，吧唧吧唧亲了卡西好几口。

今晚，卡西利亚斯主动给自己打了地铺。午夜时分，床上的omega发出了巨大的鼾声，卡西利亚斯默默的坐了起来，又躺了下去，盯着天花板良久，最终也没有把床上的人叫醒。

 

又是一个阳光明媚的早晨，卡西利亚斯照例起来拿牛奶做早饭，塞尔吉奥坐在床上醒盹，突然melon melon的叫了起来。

卡西跑出厨房，想看看对方到底出了什么事，他看到塞尔吉奥想方设法用手去够后背，好像是很痒的样子，“melon！你帮我看看，我后背很痒，还有点疼。”塞尔吉奥撩起来衣服，露出了白皙的皮肤。

卡西利亚斯的脸腾的一下红了，他定了定心神，凑近看了一眼，塞尔吉奥整个后背都红红的，明显是被粗麻的衣服划伤了。麻布衣服只适合在外面工作时候穿，塞尔吉奥睡觉还穿着它，又满床乱滚，怪不得被划的这么严重。

卡西利亚斯用清水给他擦干净伤口，把他从床上拉起来，“来吃早饭，吃完了和我去一趟市场，我带你买件新睡衣。”

“我不去！”小omega把脸扭到一边，语气硬硬的“我好的很，再穿两天就适应了，才不要什么新睡衣，不稀罕。”

卡西愣了一下，没反应过来对方为什么要生气，omega靠了一下椅背，顿时疼的呲牙咧嘴的坐直了身体，卡西明白过来，柔声安慰道“只是一件衣服，我还买得起，不用担心这个。”

“我才没担心这个！”omega还是不高兴“鱼和熊掌不可兼得！我不想要睡衣，我想吃肉！”

“好好好，既买睡衣也吃肉行不行？”卡西利亚斯笑了，“我还有点积蓄，养你绰绰有余呢。”

塞尔吉奥接受了对方的解释，摆了个不在意的表情，喝光了杯子里的牛奶。

 

集市热闹非凡，塞尔吉奥看看这摸摸那，开心的窜来跑去，卡西利亚斯怕他跑丢了，只好紧紧的握住他的手，于是情况变成了塞尔吉奥在前面跑，卡西利亚斯被他拖在后面，负责给他乱跑撞到的人们道歉。还好塞尔吉奥只是对没见过的东西表现出极大的兴趣，并没有要买，否则照他刚刚的架势，卡西得买下一整座商场。

在塞尔吉奥逛的没力气后，卡西把他带来了一个卖衣服的角落，这里有各种材质各种用途的衣服，卡西利亚斯陪着他逛了几家，让他自己选喜欢什么样子的睡衣，塞尔吉奥并没有对此表现出多大的兴趣，卡西把这归结为他出生于富裕的家庭见识多的结果。两个人面无目的的转着，卡西利亚斯抬眼瞟到一个人，那是一位愁眉不展的女性，蹲在摊位的尽头，身前放着一片展开的布料，布料上面堆放着一件白色的丝绸衣物，她看见卡西利亚斯向这边看过来，马上站起来招呼“先生，来看看吧，丝绸睡衣贱价卖。”塞尔吉奥听到了对方的招呼，牵着卡西的手来到她面前，女士向他们介绍到“还没穿过的新睡衣，用天然丝绸做的，您瞧，领口还绣着金线呢。”她颤抖着端起衣领让他们细看“价格很便宜，只卖半个银币，物超所值，您考虑一下。”

塞尔吉奥接过衣服，打量了一番“东西不错，半个银币也太便宜了，你会很亏的。”

“没办法呀，”女士悲伤的笑了笑，“我的丈夫在贫民区送货时候被打伤了，我需要钱给他治病。这是我刚定做的，准备以后穿，现在也用不到了。”

卡西接过塞尔吉奥手里的衣服，衣服受重力的影响垂落下去，这时两人才发现，这是一条丝绸睡裙。

“抱歉，”卡西把衣服还给她，“我们用不到。”

女士的眼光暗了下来，她接过东西，重新放在布面上，擦了把眼睛。

“这个给您，”卡西蹲下来，在布料的边角放下一些铜板“希望对您有所帮助。”

女士冲他们鞠躬致意，收下了好意。

卡西重新握住塞尔吉奥的手，想将他带离此地，小omega站着没动，他挣脱卡西的手，重新拎起了那件睡裙，“这件我要了，我要在家穿。”

“nene，你是男孩子。”

“男孩子怎么了，我小时候一直这么穿的。”omega的眼睛瞪得溜圆，护住身前的衣服不撒手，他用屁股撞了下卡西利亚斯的胯骨“掏钱掏钱，就买这个了。”

卡西看了看塞吉坚定的眼神，掏钱付给了女士，女士喜极而泣，一把抱住塞尔吉奥“上帝会保佑您的！好心的先生！谢谢您！”说完掏出了卡西的铜板想要还给他们，“不用了，”卡西制止了她“您比我们更需要它，希望您的丈夫能早日康复。”

他们甚至没有要那块包裙子的布料，就这样抱着裙子离开了。卡西感受到塞尔吉奥的低沉的心情，以为他在为那对夫妻的遭遇难过，出言安慰“nene，别伤心了，生活总会遇到各种各样的困难，相信他们会闯过去的。”

“不！”omega难得的拒绝了他的安慰“贫民区治安不好，秩序紊乱，都是王族的错，如果对这里投入更多的关心和支持，说不定就不会出这种事，都是……都是他们的错。”

卡西松开他的手，搂住了他的肩，把omega带进了怀里“这都是命运的考验，没人能够更改。别难过了，我带你去买肉好么？”

塞尔吉奥点了点头，拿眼睛蹭了蹭卡西的衣服。

他们很快割了块肉回家，卡西放好买回的东西，让塞尔吉奥陪自己去一趟艺术馆，“这是昨天你画完的画，”卡西利亚斯把画夹到腋下，“我们现在要把它送去普拉多艺术馆，大后天还有一场拍卖会，如果再卖不出去我恐怕要被除名喽~”塞尔吉奥抬头亲了亲卡西的脸“别太小看你和我，这幅画一定能卖出去。”

馆长再次迎接了卡西利亚斯，他展开卡西的作品，露出了一个惊讶的表情“哦，这副新画……很有创意，是一次突破。希望它能在竞拍中拥有好成绩，感谢您的参与。”卡西留住馆长，想向他介绍拥有极高画技的塞尔吉奥，可对方躲在他身后就是不肯上前，帽子低到脸下巴都快看不到了。

卡西念头一转，改变了说辞，“这是我弟弟，他头一次进城，想让我带他参观一下艺术馆，不知道可以么？”

馆长看了看对方普通的打扮，确实像个农村孩子，但他还是表现了极大的职业道德“请不要触摸展品，其他您自便。”

“谢谢您！”卡西拉着塞尔吉奥行了个礼，匆匆离开了会客室。

 

“你怎么了？”卡西把塞尔吉奥拽到小角落，小声问道。

“我总觉得这个人在哪见过，”塞尔吉奥回答“我怕他认得我，所以还是小心为妙！”

好吧，卡西让他把帽子带好，飞快地带他逛了一下馆藏室，他本以为身为马德里最大的艺术馆，普拉多的珍品会让塞尔吉奥惊得下巴都掉下来，可对方兴致缺缺的看着，仿佛这些奇珍异宝名家画作都是些稀松平常的玩意儿一样。

“你不喜欢么？”回去的路上卡西利亚斯问道“我以为你喜欢画画，会很喜欢这样大师的作品。”

“我是很喜欢啊，”塞尔吉奥从路边摘了朵野花，插在卡西利亚斯鬓边“只不过这些都很无聊而已。”

卡西不再多言，这个小孩子的性格阴晴不定过于难猜，还是考虑考虑晚上是做炖肉还是煎肉饼吧。

 

今天的晚饭可谓是丰盛异常，除了炖肉之外，卡西利亚斯还买了薄脆饼和夹肉包，配上蔬菜沙拉和土豆浓汤，塞尔吉奥刚开始还矜持着，小口小口的品尝，后来忍不住一手拿包一手拿饼大快朵颐。他抬起头冲卡西一笑，满嘴都是食物。

“这个真好吃！”他舔掉手指上的酱汁，把最后一片放着炖肉的薄饼塞到嘴里，“melon你怎么什么都会做，我好爱你。”

卡西头都没抬，喝完了自己的最后一口汤，塞尔吉奥还在说“这是我这几年吃的最饱的一顿饭！在家我从来没吃过这么多！”

这是什么情况，一个富裕的家庭居然不给自己的孩子吃饱饭？卡西拧起眉毛，用眼神发问。

好像是得到了对方的疑问，塞尔吉奥解释道“我个子太高身材太壮啦！他们说纤细瘦弱的omega比较能嫁出去，我这样的，大概卖不出什么好价钱吧！”他自嘲的笑了笑，卡西心里却像被人捅了一刀，为什么会有人为了钱去出卖一个如此可爱的小人儿呢，做出这种行为还能被称之为家人吗？？他的情感被愤怒吞没了，有什么词句叫嚣着，想从他的舌尖滚落，卡西利亚斯挣扎了半天，最后仍然说出了口“那你愿意留下吗，我养你。”


	3. Chapter 3

塞尔吉奥楞了一下，卡西赶忙澄清“我不是…..我是说……”  
   
“好啊，”omega回过神来，甜甜的笑了，“我愿意留下来。”  
   
接下来这些事情是怎么发生的，卡西利亚斯有点搞不清了，等他反应过来时，他已经坐在了床边，omega换好睡裙蹦蹦跳跳的爬上床，躺在靠窗户的一侧，由于他来回乱滚，本来到他膝盖的丝绸睡裙被卷起到大腿根，显得圣洁又诱惑。  
   
“快来啊melon！”塞尔吉奥抱着枕头，躺着冲他说话“我困了。”  
   
卡西僵直着身体转过头，贴着床边躺了下去，omega立刻蹭到他身边抱住了他的胳膊。  
   
“晚安melon。”塞尔吉奥闭上眼，用脸蹭了蹭卡西的大臂。  
   
卡西利亚斯大气都不敢出，他就这么僵硬的直挺挺的躺着，直到身边的omega发出轻微的呼声。卡西悄悄的松开塞尔吉奥握住他的手臂，盯着月光下的omega睡颜看了会儿，没忍住俯下身想亲吻对方的小脸，可触到他脸颊的一瞬间，卡西抬起头，羞愧万分，他居然想趁着对方睡觉时做这种事，简直是罪不可恕。  
   
冷静下来的他给塞尔吉奥盖好被子，爬下床，重新躺回了地铺里。  
   
房间里寂静一片，床上的omega冷静的睁开眼，摸了摸身边还有余温的床单，重新合上了眼皮。  
   
   
   
卡西睡得很沉，他感觉有人凑近他摸了他的脸，他伸手打开对方，翻个身继续睡着。接着他听到了开门声，还有小姑娘的叫声。等他从睡梦中醒来，他躺在地上看见餐桌前有四条光裸的小腿，他醒过闷儿，一下坐了起来，“你醒了呀伊戈尔~”隔壁小姑娘笑着，晃了晃裙子下面的小细腿，“你起的好晚，nene给我开的门！”  
   
餐桌一侧坐着塞尔吉奥，他端着牛奶杯，从面前一盘切好的面包中拎起一片，冲他露出一个傻笑。  
   
卡西爬起来，小姑娘自顾自的继续说道“nene明明是你的男朋友，你却不告诉我，还装模作样的说是普通朋友，羞羞！”小姑娘用食指划了划自己的侧脸，冲卡西吐了下舌头。  
   
塞尔吉奥笑了出来，他把另一个牛奶杯推给卡西，咬了口面包片“我看丽娅来的时候你还睡着，就自作主张给她开了门，你看她还带了她妈妈做的面包，你昨天都忘记去拿了！”  
   
确实有这么回事，卡西挠挠头，自己带着塞尔吉奥逛了一天，早把这事忘到九霄云外了，他摸了摸对方的头作为道歉“帮我对你妈妈说一声，我很抱歉。”  
   
“没关系!”小姑娘跳下凳子，拎起篮子往出跑，“你有空带nene找我玩就好，他答应教我踢足球呢！”  
   
“你会踢足球？”卡西扭头问对方。  
   
Omega眨眨眼，“只会一点点也算会呀。”  
   
   
   
孩子们的课程安排在下午，他们还有一上午的休息时间。卡西利亚斯把昨天的剩下的沙拉包好，又把夹肉包和莓果面包整齐的排列在餐篮一侧，他让塞尔吉奥把新床单叠好也塞了进去，拉起omega的手向外走去。在路过的摊位买了一些香肠、牛奶和水果，带着他野餐去了。  
   
野餐的地点是离教室不远的一片树林中，卡西娴熟的铺开床单，把食物摆好，水罐和奶瓶就放在结实的树墩上。塞尔吉奥蹦跳着跑过来，把一捧花放进卡西怀里，卡西稍微整理了一下，拿出绸带把花绑好，放在了床单的远角。  
   
塞尔吉奥抱着苹果啃了几口，开始向卡西提问“melon，和我说说你吧，你的家人在哪里，你在哪长大？”  
   
卡西用刀切开面包，把其中的一片递给塞尔吉奥，组织了一下语言才回复他“我没有家人。”  
   
   
我是个孤儿，出生大概半年被遗弃在路边，嬷嬷捡到了我，把我带回孤儿院。之后我在孤儿院长大，直到十五岁被老师看中。老师说我很有天赋，就领我去学了艺术，他教了我很多知识和做人的道理。可是他已经年老，没几年便要随家人到国外生活。他留给我一些钱和人脉，告诉我我画的很好，只要努力一定能够成为令人尊敬的艺术家。  
   
卡西低下头，苦笑了一下“可是我没有创造力，最终只能辜负老师的期待，做一个普通的绘画老师。”  
   
塞尔吉奥放下苹果，他跪着爬了两步把自己放进卡西怀里“你的老师说的没错，你画的可棒了，以后一定没问题。”  
   
“嗯，我知道。”卡西蹭了蹭对方柔顺的金发，言不由衷的回应。  
   
塞尔吉奥亲了亲对方侧颈，反手去抓身后的面包，“那孤儿院呢？那里生活怎么样？是不是有很多小朋友，每天都玩的很开心。”  
   
“呃……可以这么说吧，”卡西晃了晃怀里的omega，望着树丛顶端露出的蓝天，回忆着道“我们那有很多孩子，大家每天都在一起玩，开心的不得了，除了……”  
   
“除了什么？”塞尔吉奥追问道。  
   
“除了我们总吃不饱饭，其他都很好。大孩子照顾小孩子，青年帮着嬷嬷干活，没有纷争和冲突，我们是一家人。”  
   
“真好，”塞尔吉奥悠悠的说“从来没人和我玩，你有那么多的玩伴，肯定很开心。”  
   
卡西利亚斯点点头，没有告诉塞尔吉奥他们在饥荒年间差点饿死，嬷嬷带着孩子们挨家挨户的化缘，希望得到一些粗面粉给孩子们做面包，他们没有圣诞节也没有复活节，所有的精力都用在如何活下来这一在别人看来简单无比的问题上。  
   
可塞尔吉奥不需要知道这些，他只需要像个不问世事的小王子快乐的笑着生活着，卡西愿意为他做任何事情，只要塞尔吉奥愿意。  
   
午餐时间结束了，塞尔吉奥主动帮卡西收拾了家当。他拎起篮子，挽住卡西的手“melon啊，nene不需要天天吃肉的，nene和你吃普通的饭菜就好，没有必要特意为我买一大堆。”  
   
卡西摸了摸对方的小手“我知道，不过这些没关系的，我还能负担得起。”  
   
“骗人！”塞尔吉奥挣开他的手，一副生气的样子“丽娅和我说了，你平常根本不吃这些，你和大家一样吃蔬菜、面包。我不要你这么破费，我可以过没有肉的日子。”  
   
卡西利亚斯语塞了一下，确实最近在吃喝上花费了太多的钱，但他甘之如饴，因为他想给塞尔吉奥最好的，这个天真的omega值的得到世界上所有东西。他有一颗善良的心，对别人的痛苦感同身受，哪里找到这么好的人呢？卡西觉得世界上再也找不出比塞尔吉奥更可爱更热情更善良更纯洁的人了。

他接受了塞尔吉奥的建议，“没有肉吃可不许哭哦。”

“你才哭呢！谁哭谁小狗！”塞尔吉奥松开卡西的手臂，一溜烟跑了出去，卡西在后面象征性的追了几步，没想到对方玩上瘾了，嗷呜嗷呜跑的老远，卡西不得不加快脚步跟上“nene你等等我！别跑小心走丢了！”

“melon来追我呀！快来啊！”塞尔吉奥的声音从远远的树后传来，卡西怕他真的跑丢，只能跑起来寻找，他转过弯，塞尔吉奥早已没有了身影，他暗道不好，边跑边喊“nene！你在哪！快出来！不要吓唬我啦！”

他绕过一棵树的时候，塞尔吉奥突然“哇！”的一声大喊跳到他面前，卡西被吓得向后跳了一步，对方咯咯笑的几乎站不住脚，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈被吓到了吧melon！哈哈哈哈哈哈你的表情太好笑了我哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

卡西有点生气，他把坐在地上笑得打滚的omega拎起来，啪啪打了两下屁股表示惩罚，“树林里很容易走丢，你居然还吓唬我，该打。”

塞尔吉奥笑倒在卡西怀里，连声道歉“melon我错了，诶呀你别打我。”

卡西揉了把他的脑袋，让他去找篮子，塞尔吉奥指了指身后，他们的午餐篮翻倒在一边，一只松鼠探出了头，叼着一块面包飞快的窜上了树。

“小偷！”塞尔吉奥窜过去提起午餐篮，冲树上晃了晃拳头“melon！这个小偷偷我们的面包吃！”

“它只是个饿坏了的小家伙，快回来吧，”卡西招呼塞尔吉奥回来“该去上课了。”

这一次omega没有再搞什么新花样，他和卡西十指紧扣，离开了这一片平静的小树林。

 

接下来的几天两人依旧和谐的生活在一起，一起逛集市，一起做饭，一起上课。塞尔吉奥每天早晨醒来都能吃到卡西做好的早饭，偶尔还有隔壁妈妈新烤的面包；每天上午卡西都带他去马德里城内的各种景点玩，塞尔吉奥真的哪里都没去过，他不管看到什么都开心的不得了，卡西不得不抓紧他以防两人在人潮中走散；每天下午卡西给孩子们讲课的时候，塞尔吉奥就坐在画架旁创作新的作品，现在没有人管他画什么了，他画了很多自己喜欢的东西：围在一起听课的孩子；早晨熙熙攘攘的集市；院子里沾着露水的玫瑰和米兰；餐桌上的面包、炖菜、牛奶和一束野花；还有一个男人温柔的侧脸。

卡西利亚斯偶尔会逗他几句“你不是喜欢画裸体人像么？怎么不画啦？”

塞尔吉奥回的极快“我没有模特啊，你脱光了站过来，我立刻画。”

K.O.  这一局，卡西利亚斯完败。

三天后，他们得到了艺术馆的来信，由卡西打底，塞尔吉奥完成的那副作品，在拍卖会上拍出了十个银币的价钱，除去两个银币的佣金，他们可以拿到八个银币的奖金。两个人高兴的拥抱在一起，卡西利亚斯当即决定，现在去领钱！今晚做海鲜饭吃！ 塞尔吉奥欢呼起来，抱着卡西利亚斯好亲了几下。

去艺术馆的路上，两个人紧紧的挽着手。不知道是不是错觉，卡西觉得最近街上的宪兵越来越多，他们三五一队的走着，偶尔还会拦下穿着较好的平民询问什么问题。卡西利亚斯和塞尔吉奥穿的都是粗麻布的衣服，宪兵看都没看他们一眼。

“这是怎么了，这附近从来没有过这么多宪兵，是有帮派火拼了么？”卡西悄悄地和塞尔吉奥咬耳朵，omega难得没有开玩笑，他抿着嘴，一言不发。

艺术馆长笑容可鞠的欢迎卡西的到来，他把装着银币的小布袋递给卡西利亚斯，接过他新拿来的三幅画。

“您最近的画感很好啊，”馆长敲了敲画布，满意的点点头“虽然同样是静物和风景，但是和以前那种刻板的手法完全不同，充满了热情和写意。”

卡西有点心虚，其实这几幅画都是自己打底定个基调，由塞尔吉奥完成的，并不能说是他的主笔。

馆长继续说着“就好像突然顿悟了，知道该怎么画了一样，可以告诉我发生了什么吗？”

卡西沉吟了一下：“大概是，找到了活下去的目标，所以有了一点改变吧。”

“哦~~”馆长拖长了尾音，挑了挑眉毛“看来是找到意中人了。”他站起来拍拍卡西的肩膀“这样他也能放心了，他当年走，最不放心的就是你，特意把你托付给我。他的眼光果然没错，你终于能够在艺术界崭露头角了。”

卡西感谢了对方的照顾，把银币塞进口袋，走出了艺术馆大门。塞尔吉奥靠在门外的梧桐树下，舔着一支雪糕，他看到卡西走出门，立刻冲他招手“melon！melon！快来付雪糕钱！”

卡西利亚斯看了看舔的不亦乐乎的塞尔吉奥，又看了看蹲在他旁边抱着雪糕箱等着他付钱的小男孩，忍不住弹了塞吉的额头，对方诶呀了一声，让小男孩再拿一支雪糕给卡西。两个人付过钱一人一支雪糕的吃着，塞尔吉奥很快吃完了自己的，撒娇让卡西把自己的也给他“我好久没吃过这个了，”青年吃的满脸，还在舔冰糕棍“他们不让我吃，说快成年的omega不能吃，会影响成年。”

这年头对omega的要求真多，卡西没有评价，掏出手帕擦了擦塞尔吉奥隐在草帽下的小脸。

街上聚集了很多人，他们围着一张告示，三三两两的讨论着，每当这种时候，塞尔吉奥总是最好事的一个，他松开卡西的手让他原地别动，自己去打探一下发生了什么。他努力的往前挤，想看看他们都在看什么东西。几个女人的讨论引起了他的注意“没想到会发生这种事。”“是啊，肯定是宫廷辛密咯。”“连王子都能逃婚，我看王族也办不成什么事。”

塞尔吉奥顿了一下，悄无声息的挤到了聊天的妇女们身边。女人们继续口无遮拦的讨论着“要我说这加泰罗尼亚也很不错啊，听说那个来联姻的王子是那里几十年来最帅气的alpha，咱们的小王子居然也没看上眼？”“可不是，要是看上能至于逃婚？全城都知道了，王族的脸面全都丢尽了~”“哈哈，正好给了咱们一个暴富的机会么，瞧见没，谁要是举报能一万金币呢！我一辈子都赚不来这么多钱。”“就是，我可得好好找找，这个人到底在哪~~”“我不识字，你快念念上面到底怎么说。”

塞尔吉奥压低自己的帽檐，把束好的金发塞进了领口，他远远的瞟了一眼告示，上面写着全城寻找皇家走失的塞尔吉奥.拉莫斯王子，提供有效线索者奖励一万金币。王子走失时穿着一件黄色的斗篷，白色丝绸衬衫和卡其色马裤，金发蓝眼，笑容阳光。

他扭身出了人群，找到了站在路边的卡西利亚斯，对方好奇的往里面张望，“nene，告示上写的是什么啊？”

“没啥，”塞尔吉奥露出一个阳光的笑容，推着卡西往回走“王族说要整治贫民区，让这边更安全。”

“太好了！”卡西利亚斯击掌庆祝“这真是一件大好事啊！”

塞尔吉奥看着对方高大的身影，突然窜上了他的后背，卡西踉跄几步，伸手搂住对方的膝窝稳住重心，“怎么上来也不说一声，我差点把你摔下去。”

“不会啊，”塞尔吉奥把下巴放在卡西毛茸茸的脑袋上，盯着天边血色的夕阳，“melon不会摔下我的，绝对不会。”

卡西利亚斯颠了颠后背上的小人，突然转了一圈，重心不稳的塞尔吉奥一把搂住卡西的脖子，差点把卡西勒的喘不上气，“轻点我的小祖宗！”卡西拍了拍对方的屁股示意他松开自己“我脖子要被你勒断了。”

“你哪有那么娇气，”塞尔吉奥趴在他后背上开始指点江山“我要吃海鲜饭！你去买海鲜，我回家煮饭。”

“你不和我一起去市场吗？你不是喜欢看水产摊位的各种鱼吗？”

“不去了，”塞尔吉奥晃了晃小腿，“我要先回家煮上饭啊，那样咱们才能早点吃，我好饿哦~”

“好好好，”卡西跑了起来“快回家，快吃饭！”

“melon你慢点别把我摔下来！”

“nene你不是说相信我吗，我不会摔下你的。”

“放我下去我不要你背了！”

“晚了！”

夕阳把两个人的影子拉得老长，他们的影子叠在一起，仿佛一对永远不会分开的恋人一样。

TBC

为什么这篇文叫罗马假日呢？  
就是这个原因啦。


	4. Chapter 4

卡西在厨房里忙着处理海鲜，塞尔吉奥拉着丽娅在院子外面的街道上踢足球，说是足球，其实只是一个用破布和棉絮缝成的一只巴掌大的小圆球。塞尔吉奥几个脚下技巧逗得小女孩咯咯的笑，扑过去抢他脚下的小球。  
   
“nene！”小女孩踢累了，坐在台阶上招呼他坐到自己身边“伊戈尔说你是天使，你真的是天使吗？”  
   
塞尔吉奥把小球还给小女孩，一屁股坐到她身边“不是。”  
   
“啊？”  
   
塞尔吉奥伸手去揪小女孩的小辫子“伊戈尔才是天使，你们都被他骗了。”  
   
“可是伊戈尔没翅膀啊，也没有金色的头发，他和画里的那些天使长的不一样！”小女孩往旁边歪歪头躲过对方蹂躏自己小辫子的大手。  
   
“那是你没见过他睡觉的样子，他的翅膀只有脱掉衣服才看的见。”  
   
“哦~”小女孩凑过来，坏坏的笑着“那你们昨天一起睡了吗，我前几天还看见他打地铺呢。”  
   
“小孩子哪来这么多话，”塞尔吉奥一把拎起坏笑的小姑娘，往院子里走去，“有这个时间不如去帮帮伊戈尔做饭。”  
   
“我去做饭你去干什么？”  
   
“我等着吃啊。”  
   
“哼！伊戈尔把你惯坏了！”  
   
卡西利亚斯回头看着塞尔吉奥和丽娅闹成一团，招呼一大一小过来吃蜜瓜，塞尔吉奥靠在桌子旁，看着丽娅翘着脚吃瓜的样子，自言自语“女孩子真好。”  
   
“嗯？”卡西扭头想听听他到底在说什么。  
   
“我说，女儿真好，我想要个小女孩。”塞尔吉奥大方的开口，反而弄得卡西一个大红脸。年长的alpha窘的恨不得钻到桌下去“nene！你是个omega，怎么能说这种事。”“怎么不能说了，”omega把最后一口瓜吃完，一个投掷把瓜皮稳稳的丢进了垃圾桶“我就是喜欢小女孩，melon，要是我们以后有个小女儿就好了！”  
   
Alpha把omega从自己的料理台前赶走，让他老老实实的待在餐桌边不许瞎说话，塞尔吉奥噘着嘴，哼哼唧唧的坐在丽娅旁边，“你把他惹生气了~”小姑娘笑话他。  
   
“伊戈尔才不会和我生气，”塞尔吉奥撇撇嘴，“他就是脸皮太薄啦！我得多锻炼锻炼他。”  
   
由于今天家里的伙食不错，他们就留丽娅在一起用餐，小女孩的欢声笑语给餐桌增添了几分温馨和俏皮，塞尔吉奥看着给丽娅盛饭的卡西，凑过去也让他给自己盛，卡西敲了他的额头让他自己去，塞尔吉奥就把卡西的盘子端过来据为己有，饭盘两空的卡西只好用塞尔吉奥吃光的盘子给自己重新盛好饭，没想到塞尔吉奥又飞快地拿叉子叉走了卡西盘子里所有的海鲜，卡西看了看拼命往自己嘴里塞海鲜的塞尔吉奥，又看了看笑的差点滚到地上的丽娅，拿手捂住了脸。  
   
家里多了两个小魔王，这日子到底该怎么过下去啊。  
   
   
晚饭后他们听到外面有敲锣的声音，卡西把大门推开一条缝，看着一队宪兵边敲锣边吆喝，城里从今晚开始戒严，任何人在天黑之后不能私自外出，违者将会被直接逮捕。  
   
卡西马上抱起丽娅把小女孩送回了家，塞尔吉奥站在院门口，望向远去的宪兵队，脸色讳莫如深。  
   
入夜，卡西利亚斯照常铺好了他的地铺，塞尔吉奥坐在床头，用下巴指示卡西去给他倒杯水，卡西端着水杯回来时候发现，这个不老实的小祖宗，已经趴在了本来属于他的地铺位置，懒洋洋的看着他。  
   
“Nene，晚上地上很凉的，快起来上床去睡。”  
   
“我不，”塞尔吉奥翻了个身，把自己摆成一个大字型牢牢地占满了床铺，“你不和我上床睡，我就要睡地上。”  
   
卡西蹲下来，好脾气的和他解释“你还是个没成熟的omega，我不能和你一起睡。”  
   
“谁说不能了，”塞尔吉奥又翻了过来，眼睛瞪得圆圆的“咱们不做不就完了吗。”  
   
卡西放弃了和对方奇怪的逻辑思路沟通，他半跪下身，一把搂住塞尔吉奥的肩膀和膝窝，一使劲把对方公主抱了起来，没想到对方来这招的塞尔吉奥嗷嗷叫着，搂住了卡西利亚斯的脖子“好啊！melon你居然偷袭！”  
   
“是你先占了我的地铺的！”alpha走了两步把omega轻轻地放在柔软的床上，塞尔吉奥不松手，就在他怀里蹭来蹭去“melon，一起睡嘛，nene不会占你便宜的，真的。”  
   
这谁受得住啊！卡西利亚斯板着脸僵持了一分钟，最后把塞尔吉奥往里推了推，也跨上了床。  
   
滚到床内侧的omega笑的像个开心的小仓鼠，他拉过被子盖住彼此，紧紧地抱住了alpha的胳膊。  
   
“melon，”塞尔吉奥的声音小小的，“我喜欢你， 你知道么。”  
   
卡西动了动，伸手摸了摸他的肩膀“我知道啊。”  
   
“那你喜欢我么？”omega的声音更小了，带着从未有过的不自信和疑惑。  
   
“喜欢，”卡西利亚斯没有片刻犹豫“我最喜欢nene了。”  
   
塞尔吉奥没有再说话，把自己往卡西身边又靠近了点，卡西侧过身子，搂住了他的腰，让他几乎整个人都窝在自己的怀里。  
   
那就好，那就好，塞尔吉奥抬眼看了看卡西安静的睡脸，抿住嘴，眼泪渐渐溢满了眼眶，他小心的挑整着呼吸，不让身边的人发觉。  
   
Melon，我喜欢你，你也喜欢我，太好了，真的太好了。  
   
   
隔天清晨，塞尔吉奥赖了很久的床，卡西利亚斯叫了好几次，他都把自己捂进被子里不愿意起来，最后卡西强硬的拉开被子，发现塞尔吉奥的脸红红的，好像发烧了一样。  
   
“你没事吧，”卡西伸手试了试对方的额头，普通体温，并没有发热。  
   
“我没事啊，”塞尔吉奥撩开被子下地，满地找自己不知道被踢到哪里的拖鞋，“就是睡多了捂的，不要紧。”  
   
卡西又摸了他的脸和胳膊，确定了他真的没有发烧后，去厨房端来了两人的早饭。  
   
塞尔吉奥趁他扭身的功夫，摸了摸自己的后颈，他的腺体正发烫肿胀着，好像火烧一样。  
   
   
两个人吃完早饭，收拾东西准备继续出门游玩，他们刚打开门，就看见街上的人都往主干道的方向涌，好像发生了什么不得了的事情。

卡西拦着一个男子，礼貌的开口“不好意思，能不能告诉我们发生了什么？”  
   
“加泰王子的迎亲队伍进城了！”男人一脸兴奋“听说好大的阵仗！”  
   
“加泰的王子？他是…?”  
   
“你不知道？”男人露出一个惊讶的表情，继续给他讲解“他是要迎娶我们最小的omega王子的男人。可惜啊，我们的小王子跑啦！”男人说完，跟着向前跑动的队伍，一瞬间消失了踪影。  
   
卡西还是不太明白，他只知道王室有三个继承人，大王子是个alpha，大公主是个beta，小王子则是个omega。这么说来，最小的王子已经到了嫁人的年龄啦，卡西挠挠头。不过这跟他有什么关系呢？他握紧了塞尔吉奥的手，小声问他“咱们要不要去看看，你不是最喜欢热闹么？”  
   
塞尔吉奥摇摇头，把草帽拉的更低了“我哪都不想去，melon，咱们去画室吧。”  
   
卡西利亚斯注视着街道上来来往往的人群，没有注意到身边的人像纸一样惨白的脸色。  
   
他们避开喧闹的人群，走向湖边，卡西利亚斯坐在草地上，塞尔吉奥躺在他的大腿上，望着头上蔚蓝的天空和流动的云彩。  
   
“melon，”塞尔吉奥的眼神空洞，他咽了口唾沫，说“要是我们早点遇见就好了，我就能早点喜欢你，我们就能在一起更久了。”  
   
“现在也不晚啊，”卡西利亚斯捋着他柔顺的头发，“我们还要在一起很久很久，一点都不晚。”  
   
塞尔吉奥没有正面回答，他清了清嗓子继续说“我生在一个富裕的家庭，我有….爸爸妈妈，哥哥和姐姐，我曾经以为我是世界上最幸福的人，我以为他们都爱我，因为我是家里最小的孩子。但是事实并不是这样。他们利用我，出卖我，把我许配给一个完全没见过的人，还说是为了我好。于是我跑了出来，我不想回去，真的不想回去。”  
   
卡西利亚斯坐起身，把塞尔吉奥抱到怀里，盯着对方要流泪的眼睛，一字一顿的说“那就不要回去，留下来。Nene，我不在意你是谁，也不在意你从哪来，只要你愿意留下来，我们就在一起，永远在一起。”  
   
他掏出手帕擦了擦omega的眼泪，继续说“我们就这样，上午出来玩，下午给孩子们上课，晚上一起做饭。你可以画喜欢的画，成为一个伟大的艺术家，我就在身后支持你，替你做好其他的一切。如果你愿意的话，”卡西停顿了一下，似乎在想到底怎么说比较合适，“也许在合适的时间，我们可以要一个孩子。一个女儿，她一定可爱又漂亮。”  
   
塞尔吉奥扑进了卡西利亚斯怀里，年长的alpha拍着他的后背，没有再说下去。  
   
不知过了多久，塞尔吉奥抬起头，拿左手擦了擦眼睛，撅起嘴赌气“你就是这样告白的么？”  
   
“是啊，”卡西利亚斯正大光明的回答“你不也答应了么。”  
   
“我什么时候答应了！”omega锤了他几拳，愤愤的出声。  
   
“你都感动的哭了，别告诉我刚刚把我肩膀弄湿的是雨滴。”卡西利亚斯摸了摸肩膀，一脸戏谑。  
   
被戳破心事的omega大叫了起来，从卡西怀里站起来扭头就跑，卡西撑起身体，不慌不忙的看他在草地上跑了一圈又一圈。等omega发泄的跑累了坐在地上，卡西才站起来，走到对方身边蹲下，示意对方爬到自己后背上。

塞尔吉奥不客气的跳上来，结结实实的压到了他的后背，卡西艰难的站了起来，好不容易稳住中心，边走边吐槽“nene你是不是最近变胖了，我怎么感觉越来越沉了。”  
   
恼羞成怒的omega夹紧对方的腰，气的直拽卡西头发，卡西的小卷毛被他拽的东倒西歪，完全没了该有的造型。  
   
 

卡西利亚斯端坐在画架前，不自在的往前面看了看，塞尔吉奥就坐在他正前方的凳子上，抱着一只抱枕，紧紧地盯着他。  
   
“nene啊，你这么看着我，我画不出来。”卡西扔下笔，试图和对方协商。

“就这么画，你还有两个小时时间。”塞尔吉奥打了个哈欠，保持住这个造型，催促他快一点。回到画室，塞尔吉奥便要求卡西为自己画一幅肖像画，他没给对方犹豫的机会，直接摆好画架和工具，自行坐在了前面当模特。卡西只得看几眼他画几笔画，omega眼里的火花让他不敢长时间直视对方明亮的脸庞，只能暗自观察。

时间一分一秒的走过去，塞尔吉奥第三次努力稳住重心，他的屁股已经坐麻了，可卡西还没有画完。他有好几次想过去看看对方到底画了点什么，一副肖想而已，怎么还没弄完。但卡西投入的眼神让他不忍心打断，他全心投入工作的样子，帅气的无以伦比。终于，卡西放下笔喘了口气，冲塞尔吉奥招招手让他过来看，omega揉着硌扁的屁股一瘸一拐的走过去，想看看卡西眼中的自己到底是什么样子。

这是一副普通的铅笔肖像，一个抱着抱枕的男孩正看向这边，露出一个灿烂的笑，他穿着一条及膝盖的睡裙，光着脚踩在地面，身后有一双合住的翅膀，细细的发丝上有一个明亮的光圈，他周身笼罩着光芒，圣洁的像一个天使。

塞尔吉奥的脸红了，他把抱枕塞到卡西怀里，没好气的说：“你的老师就是这么教你的？你的写实画风呢？私自添加了这么多没有的东西，还敢说你画肖像画的和真人没有差别！”

“我没瞎画啊，”卡西把下巴搁在抱枕上，笑眯眯的看着塞尔吉奥的红脸“我看到了什么，就画了什么。而且你第一次见面的时候不就说了么，你是天使。”

掉进自己布置的陷阱里的塞尔吉奥一把夺过抱枕，狠狠的锤了卡西几下。

 

不知是不是加泰罗尼亚王子进程的缘故，今天街上巡逻的士兵比昨天多了一倍，卡西和塞尔吉奥回家的路程并不平静，他们路过了好几个哨卡，有些人在哨卡里做着笔录，不知道在写些什么。

塞尔吉奥照例让卡西去买菜，自己回家煮饭，经过这几天的学习他已经可以煮出色泽白净熟度刚好的米饭了。分开的时候，塞尔吉奥听到旁边摊位的老板和自己女儿说，明天千万不要出去玩，宪兵队要挨家挨户的进行人口普查。

他没做停留，快速的回到家，到处寻找哪有干净的白纸，他看到一个纸卷于是打开，发现是一张自己睡颜的肖像，他楞了一下，在拿铅笔在这张画的一角写了几个字，重新卷好纸筒放回原处。

他翻了一阵找到另一张白纸，把它此成两半，拿铅笔在其中一半上飞快地写了几行字，又把另一半折成一个信封用胶水粘好，把写了字的纸放了进去。他拿出卡西放邮票的小盒子，挑了一张最丑的贴了上去，在信封上写了个地址。塞尔吉奥礼貌地敲了敲隔壁邻居的大门，丽娅打开门，一个箭步扑进了塞尔吉奥怀里。

“我有件事可以麻烦你么？”塞尔吉奥摸摸小姑娘的头，递给她一个信封“帮我把它塞进邮筒里，我现在不太方便出门。”

小姑娘爽快的答应了，拿着信跑跑跳跳的走掉了。塞尔吉奥搬了个小凳子坐在米兰花的旁边，等着她回来。不一会儿，小姑娘回来了，塞尔吉奥站起来迎接他“没什么事吧？”  
“没有～”小姑娘用手指点了点脸颊，“有个穿盔甲的人问我给谁送信，我说给我哥哥送，他是个艺术家，要给艺术家协会写信。那人就让我把信塞到邮筒里啦～”

“谢谢你！”塞尔吉奥蹲下给了小女孩一个拥抱和一个颊吻，小女孩也亲了塞尔吉奥一下，叮嘱他“不可以告诉伊戈尔哦，他一定会吃醋的！”

塞尔吉奥揪了一下她的小辫子，小姑娘气鼓鼓的推开他，一溜烟跑回了家。塞尔吉奥抬头看了看逐渐隐在乌云背后的夕阳，大雨将至。

卡西利亚斯到家的时候，塞尔吉奥正盯着噗噗冒气的蒸锅发呆，屋里弥漫着一股米饭的香气，令人食指大动。卡西利亚斯放下了胡萝卜和鸡蛋，洗手准备做饭。塞尔吉奥不知怎么的，非要吃两人相遇那天的炖菜和蛋饼，卡西只能按他的要求买回食材，本来他还想给塞尔吉奥做煎鱼吃，对方却并没有对此表示出什么期待。

饭桌上塞尔吉奥难得的沉默了，他像两人头一次见面时那样，几乎把头埋进碗里，大口吃菜，一言不发。卡西有点纳闷，但还是体贴的把蛋饼用叉子分成小块，推到他面前。塞尔吉奥吃掉了比他平时吃的足足多了一半的食物，他捂着肚子，艰难的咽下了最后一块蛋饼，虚脱一样的瘫倒在椅子上。

“怎么吃这么多，也不怕难受，”卡西坐到他身边，帮他揉着鼓起的胃部，塞尔吉奥哼哼着，“你做的好吃，我当然要多吃点。”“又不是明天吃不到了，干嘛把自己撑着。”卡西温柔的大手沿着ｏｍｅｇａ的肚子打圈，塞尔吉奥凑过去亲了亲他的喉结，悄悄在心里说“我就是怕吃不到了啊。”

 

门外再次传来了敲锣的声音，男人粗犷的喊声伴随着风声雨声一下一下敲击着房门，在漆黑的夜里显得异常响亮。塞尔吉奥窝在卡西温暖的怀里，止不住的发抖。卡西吓坏了，问他要不要去看医生，塞尔吉奥露出了一个虚弱的笑脸，告诉他自己没事，只是害怕打雷。卡西一下一下的拍着塞尔吉奥的背，给他唱小时候学到的哄孩子的歌谣，塞尔吉奥咬着自己的大拇指，听着卡西唱歌时胸膛低沉的颤抖，没忍住流下眼泪来。卡西利亚斯没有停下，只当塞尔吉奥是害怕打雷的缘故，他一句一句的唱着，一下一下的拍着，一夜都没有停止。

狂风夹杂着雨点愤怒的敲击着床头的玻璃，卡西利亚斯看着不时划破夜空的闪电，低头吻了吻怀中人的额头，塞尔吉奥抬起脸，悲伤的笑了，他冲他嘟了嘟嘴“亲我一下吧ｍｅｌｏｎ，就一下，求你了。”

卡西低下头，吻住了身下人颤抖的双唇，塞尔吉奥的味道像他想象的一样甜美。这是他们二人的第一个亲吻。

青草味和牛奶味在不大的屋子里盘旋，并没有交融，它们相互缠绕，交错，直至最终散去。

 

第二天清晨，天晴了。

卡西利亚斯动了动被塞尔吉奥枕了一宿的肩膀，把怀里的人放在床上盖好被子，起身去做早餐，他的衣角被身下人拽住了，omega在他动弹的一瞬间就清醒过来，他正埋在被子里，企图向卡西索要一个早安吻。

伟大的卡西满足了他的愿望，他们深情的吻在一起，直到卡西觉得苗头不对，主动撤离出来，omega脸色潮红，伏在床上，半天没有缓过劲来。

卡西亲了亲他的指尖，走进了厨房。他觉得塞尔吉奥的第一次发情期可能快要来了，得开始准备了，他的nene天生娇贵，可不能有半点闪失。

他将装好的蛋饼盘子放在餐桌上，正疑惑着从来准时的小送奶工丽娅今天怎么迟到了，门就被敲响了，卡西边说着“你迟到了哦~”边打开了门，门外不是丽娅，而是一群全副武装的宪兵，为首的人看到穿着睡衣的卡西，皱了皱眉头开口“你是伊戈尔.卡西利亚斯么？”

“是我，先生。有什么事么？”

来人举起一张纸，严肃的问“这是你写的么，举报塞尔吉奥.拉莫斯王子在这里逗留。”

卡西愣住了，这是什么情况，王子怎么会在这。

“是我，”有个声音从他身后传来，卡西呆呆的回头，看见塞尔吉奥穿上了他们相遇那天的衣服，从卧室里走出来，面无表情看着门外的士兵“我是拉莫斯，你们找对地方了。”

宪兵们呼啦跪下去一片，为首的人快步走进来，跪在塞尔吉奥面前行了个礼，激动的说“总算找到您了，王子殿下，请随我们回去吧。”

塞尔吉奥没有回答，他拉开椅子坐下，端起盘子开始吃蛋饼，士兵们面面相觑，不知道他到底是什么意思。塞尔吉奥翻了个白眼，用叉子用力地敲了敲桌面“奖金呢？”

“在这在这！”士官长赶忙从侧兜里掏出一张盖有红印的纸，双手递给塞尔吉奥“按信上的要求，帝国银行的存单，一万金币，带着凭证随时可支取，都安排好了。”

塞尔吉奥拿过文件看了看，确定没问题了随手放在桌子上，他站了起来，端着自己吃了几口的蛋饼盘子，走到卡西利亚斯的身边。他没有看对方的眼睛，低着头小声的开口“我吃了你这么多天饭，还砸了你半个家，赔你一万金币够不够呀。”

卡西摇了摇头，伸手想去抓塞尔吉奥的手腕，可他被人粗鲁的推开了，为首的士官长扬起拳头，想狠狠教育这个妄想随意触碰王子殿下的平民。

“别碰他，我和你们走。”塞尔吉奥最后抬头看了一下卡西湿漉漉的眼睛，带上了兜帽，随宪兵出了门。

“再见啦melon，再见吧。”

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

时隔一周重回皇宫，塞尔吉奥心情复杂。他并没有立刻见到父母和兄妹，而被带到自己房间，首先由两位医生做了一个全方位的体检，其中一个医生有着浓重的加泰口音，另一位则是从小照顾他的贴身医生。他们检查了他的全身，连口腔、后颈、后穴都没有放过。塞尔吉奥感受着他们冰凉手指撑开自己后面的力道，不由得翻了个白眼，他有理由相信如果回来的是一个被标记过得王子，国王和王后会立刻的将他处死。  
   
两位医生摘下手套，同时告诉塞尔吉奥“您的身体无恙。”  
   
塞尔吉奥连一句客套的言论都没有，他穿上睡衣，蜷缩进床上，招呼侍女进来降下床头的纱帘。他抬起头，看到的是四柱床顶端柔软的米黄色丝绒，不是掉灰的房顶，这里的一切都是那么豪华庄严，可他觉得胸闷气短，仿佛被压的喘不过气来，他光着脚走到床边，想推开窗户放放风，才发现每个窗脚都有轻巧的锁扣，他的所有窗子都被锁住了。  
   
门被推开了，塞尔吉奥并没有回头，他保持着推窗的姿势，听着脚步声来到他身后，“你太胡来了，塞吉！”这个声音是他的哥哥。  
   
“你知道自己做了什么吗？逃婚？你知道父亲和母亲有多生气吗？你把王族的脸面都丢尽了！你——”  
   
“我这不是回来了吗，亲爱的哥哥。”塞尔吉奥转过身，会说话的大眼睛里仿佛蒙着一层冰霜。“我完好无损的回来，为了家族，更为了您。”  
   
“你在说什么傻话…….”  
   
塞尔吉奥打断他，“再过几天，我就将嫁给那个…..谁来着，加泰的王子，被他带到偏远的，属于自己的封地。而您，则可以正大光明的坐稳唯一王储的座位。”  
   
他的哥哥近乎于愤怒的，把弟弟挤在角落，厉声斥责“够了！你在瞎说什么！塞吉，你是一个omega，根本不能继承王位，别肖想自己得不到的东西！”  
   
“您怎么知道呢？”塞尔吉奥针锋相对，寸步不让“您怎么知道，我会在这方面做得比您差呢。我是个omega，所以就活该被用来联姻，用于稳固住你的地位！”  
   
“都闭嘴！”塞尔吉奥的姐姐冲了进来，美丽的女人把剑拔弩张的两兄弟分开，冲塞尔吉奥说“塞吉，你不该顶撞你的哥哥，你不知道他这几天为你多着急，天天晚上都无法入眠。”  
   
“还有你，雷内！你不应该和塞吉计较，他才刚刚回来。”米莉塔对两兄弟各打五十大板，雷内收起了自己随情绪流露出的呛人信息素味道，说了句“你自己好自为之！”后摔上了塞尔吉奥卧室的大门。  
   
米莉塔叹了口气，把小弟弟拉到床边坐下，温柔的摸了摸他的脸“在外面还好嘛塞吉，我怎么觉得你反而胖了。”  
   
塞尔吉奥扑进米莉塔怀里，亲了亲她的头发，“我没胖姐姐，这是错觉。”  
   
米莉塔笑了，把弟弟拎出来捏脸“还说没胖，脸都圆了许多。我听他们说你在外面过得不错，一个alpha收留了你。”  
   
塞尔吉奥点点头，没有隐瞒“是啊，一个老实的绘画老师收留我住了几天，我给他做助教。”  
   
“以你的画技一定没问题，他们真是有福气。”米莉塔握住塞尔吉奥的手，柔声问“他没对你怎么样吧，医生说你一切完好。”  
   
“你是父亲派来的是不是！”塞尔吉奥炸毛了，他挥开姐姐的手，像炸了毛的小动物“我就知道！你是来打探消息的！”  
   
“嘿，宝贝，放松，放松。”米莉塔抓回直往后躲的塞尔吉奥，把她的小弟弟搂进怀里“我是来帮你的，别怕，没有人想伤害你。父亲母亲很生气，为了给皮克王子一个交代，他们必须要搞清楚你在外面的这几天到底做了什么，如果你不说，他们一定会去找那个人，你给他留了奖金，他已经脱不了干系了。”  
   
“我们真的什么都没做！”塞尔吉奥摇着头开口解释“我就是借住了几天，我们什么都没发生。”  
   
“我知道，你的身体检查证明了清白，可没人说得清你们那几天在一起发生了什么，你是个omega，该知道和alpha独自相处意味着什么。”  
   
塞尔吉奥垮下肩膀，他连累了卡西利亚斯，他必须尽力弥补。“我该怎么做，才能让父亲母亲不伤害他？”  
   
米莉塔拢了拢和塞尔吉奥一样的长发，尝试传达国王的意思“皮克王子说既然你回来了，他便不介意你的逃婚，但是你需要立刻和他走，到他的封地完婚。父亲和母亲已经答应了。现在要看你的意思，你愿不愿意和他走。”  
   
 “我有选择权么？”塞尔吉奥玩着姐姐的手指，语气硬硬的“没有，我只能答应，但你们不能伤害他，放他自由，永远，不要以任何理由接近他，我需要你们发誓。”  
   
“没有必要，”米莉塔反握住塞尔吉奥的手，语气坚定“父亲说了，只要你愿意跟皮克结婚，没有人会去管那个无人问津的画家，雷内已经派人买通了他的邻居，就是带一个小女孩那个家庭，但凡有人问起，就说是他们收留了你，永远不会有人知道你在那个ａｌｐｈａ家住过，你的贞洁，他的安全，不会有任何疑问。”  
   
 “好，我答应你们。”塞尔吉奥接受了全部的安排，露出一个淡淡的笑容“什么时候走？明天？那我得赶快收拾一下。”  
   
“三天后，即使再仓促，该有的礼节和仪式也绝对不能少。你们会从皇宫出发，走大道向民众致意，直到城门。然后换马车，走二十天到他的封地进行婚礼仪式。具体细节安排，之后会有人跟你讲。现在，你愿意见见父亲母亲么？”  
   
塞尔吉奥点点头，亲了亲姐姐的手背，结束了这场可以叫做博弈或者威胁的谈话。他无法怪罪自己的姐姐，因为他们都身不由己。  
   
米莉塔体贴的叫来女仆给塞尔吉奥换礼服，年轻的ｏｍｅｇａ像个玩偶一样被女仆们摆来摆去：白色的丝绸衬衣，蓝色的马裤。柔顺的长发系上一个黑色的蝴蝶结，小王子显得英俊而漂亮，他在男仆的带领下，走到了前厅，见到了他的父母。  
   
整个拱廊里充斥着国王的怒斥和王后的抽泣，还有塞尔吉奥咬紧牙关的沉默。雷内推开厚重的大门，打断了这场谈话，他搂过塞尔吉奥，带着弟弟离开了这里。“对不起塞吉，我不该和你生气。”雷内向他的弟弟道歉“你逃走之后我简直要急疯了，你从没出过皇宫，我怕你在外面有危险。”  
   
“我没事的哥哥，请你原谅我的出言不逊。”这是塞尔吉奥头一次如此直白地向亲人道歉，平常的他总是固执又骄傲，总是让骄纵他的亲属伤透了脑筋。  
   
雷内有点惊讶，但他只是拍了拍塞尔吉奥的肩膀“晚餐时候你会见到皮克王子，别失礼，他对你有很大的兴趣。”  
   
“好的，哥哥。”塞尔吉奥从善如流，他在女仆的护送下回屋更换晚餐要穿的衣服。塞尔吉奥想通了，既然他马上会和家人们分别，进而永不相见，现在乖顺一点又如何呢，毕竟他们只剩三天可以相处了。  
   
塞尔吉奥的房门再一次被敲响了，他的青梅竹马纳瓦斯走了进来，塞尔吉奥把女仆们都赶了出去，说要和对方单聊几句，两个人就这样在卧室的角落小声说话，直到有人来叫塞尔吉奥吃饭。  
   
   
哦吼，塞尔吉奥看了看坐在他对面的人，长的还真帅。  
   
加泰的王子有着一双比大海还蓝的美丽眼睛，他就这样坐在塞尔吉奥对面，深情的望着他。塞尔吉奥有点脸红，他低下头叉着盘子里的乳鸽，轻轻地抬眼瞟了一眼对面，煽动的睫毛和娇羞的表情令对面的男人立刻改变了坐姿。坐在塞尔吉奥旁边的亲人都放下心来，看来皮克真的对塞吉毫无芥蒂，而塞吉似乎也很喜欢这个高大的年轻人。  
   
晚饭结束，皮克礼貌的站起来表示想和塞尔吉奥出去散散步，他伸出手臂做了一个邀请的姿势，塞尔吉奥顺势把手送进对方的臂弯，和对方一起走向宽阔的花园。  
   
“你很美，也很优雅。完全不像他们说的那样。”皮克把手覆在塞尔吉奥挽着他的右手上，率先开口。  
   
“你也是，英俊帅气。说来你还比我小一岁吧，刚分化就急的找伴侣了？”塞尔吉奥没有甩开对方的手，反问皮克。  
   
“也不算着急，碰到适合自己的伴侣，每一个alpha都会全力以赴的争取，我也不例外。”皮克的嗓音低沉，像大提琴一般动人，他开始有意的散发自己的信息素，这表明了他征服的决心和斗志。  
   
Omega收紧了握着alpha胳膊的手，没有被他的求偶心切吓到“不仅alpha是这样，omega也是如此，爱是神的旨意，没人能违背。”  
   
某种情愫在两人之间蔓延，皮克低头靠近塞尔吉奥的脸，轻轻地向他耳朵里吹气“既然我们心意相通，那么我能吻你吗？”  
   
“可以啊，”Omega笑的像蜜糖“我本就是属于你的不是么？”  
   
   
两个人再次回到大厅，皮克把塞尔吉奥的手交给等了许久的雷内，对雷内表示了自己对塞尔吉奥的爱慕。马德里的王储闻到了塞尔吉奥身上笼罩着的皮克的味道，知道他们之间一定有了深入的交流，他向皮克致意，把塞尔吉奥送回卧室，立刻向国王汇报了此事。  
   
塞尔吉奥看着合上的房门，嗤笑一声，他脱掉全部衣服，把自己泡进了浴缸。飘满水面的玫瑰花和融入水中的精油很好的去掉了alpha留在他身上的味道，塞尔吉奥照例从旁边的手桌上拿起红酒喝了一口，摇了摇高脚杯，面无表情。  
   
贴身女仆走了进来，服侍他更衣休息，塞尔吉奥和她悄声说了一些话，女仆点点头，拿起旧衣服离开了房间。塞尔吉奥把自己埋在松软的床铺里，又一次想到他离开时卡西的含着泪的眼睛，他闭上眼，无助的蹭了蹭枕头，melon，我好想你。  
   
   
整个皇宫飞速的运转了起来，所有人都卖力的工作着，塞尔吉奥的出逃和皮克的突然来访，让原本还没开始准备婚礼的马德里王室猝不及防，为了皇家的颜面和在民众中的威信，他们以近乎疯狂的速度布置着王子婚礼所需的一切。塞尔吉奥乐的清闲，他每天只需要和朋友聊聊天，和皮克溜溜弯，完全不需要操心这一切。他和皮克的感情在这两天升温迅速，这是谁都没有料到的，有些人还暗自嚼舌根，王子要是早知道对方是个如此优秀的人，他能舍得跑？白让咱们费了那么大力找他，现在还要脚不沾地的干活！  
   
   
   
第二天晚宴结束后，皮克向国王情愿表示想参观一下塞尔吉奥的卧室，国王还没说话，塞尔吉奥就命人准备红酒和点心，还要很多的蜡烛。看到儿子如此，国王虽然不怎么情愿但是还是答应了皮克的请求，毕竟两人没结婚，像这样独处一室始终不太好。雷内和米莉塔对视一眼，一个去稳住皮克，另一个送塞尔吉奥回卧室，“塞吉，不要答应他的任何非分的要求，”米莉塔脸上没有笑意，声音冷冷的“他在这里就敢提出这么过分的要求，到了自己的地盘还不一定会怎样！”米莉塔完全不看好这个登徒子和自己弟弟的婚事，可她无法左右，只能尽量告诫弟弟小心。  
   
“没事的姐姐，无论如何我都要嫁他，那么现在和他多相处一下又有什么问题呢？”塞尔吉奥安抚自己的姐姐，米莉塔还是不放心，塞尔吉奥反而笑了“不要让哥哥挡着他了，把他放进来，我和他沟通一下婚礼的事情。”  
   
   
这个晚上皮克和塞尔吉奥聊了很久，皮克离开时身上沾满了塞尔吉奥的牛奶香气，米莉塔和雷内几乎是第一时间冲进了塞尔吉奥的卧室，他们的小弟弟窝在沙发里，吃着切好的蜜瓜，满脸潮红。  
   
“他对我很好，你们别担心。”塞尔吉奥坐直了身体，用红酒杯冰了冰自己通红的脸蛋。哥哥姐姐担心的目光在他身上徘徊，完全没有离开的意思。  
   
“诶呀，我好的很，我还要和他结婚呢！”见他们不走，塞尔吉奥开始发小脾气，推着他们往外走，雷内叹了口气，戳了下塞尔吉奥的额头，“傻瓜，一点都不会保护自己。”塞尔吉奥哼哼唧唧的嘟囔着不要你们管我自己能处理，嘭的关上了门。  
   
   
   
塞尔吉奥出嫁前最后的一天，照例每个王室成员都能得到一段和王子独处的时间进行告别，因为一旦联姻的omega王子离开，就等于成为alpha的私人所有物，断绝了和家人的全部往来，更何况加泰国王赐给皮克的封地远在二十天车程之外的国家边界，他们根本无法去探望小王子。这一天几乎成为了告别的盛会，塞尔吉奥看见了父亲新长出的白发，看到母亲红肿的双眼，哥哥紧绷的笑脸，还有姐姐忧心忡忡的眼神，人们总是在离别的时候，才能体会到亲人最真切的爱。塞尔吉奥本来怨怼的心情已经烟消云散，他知道自己的国家的现状，知道父亲的不易，没有人愿意通过出卖孩子换取利益和权势，他们也是被形势所迫，加泰向他们伸出了橄榄枝，他们被迫做出了回应，两个政权的联合将会无比的强大，没有人能够撼动这个血缘相交的联盟。  
   
塞尔吉奥跪在父母面前，一次又一次的亲吻了他们的手背，当国王问他还有什么要求的时候，塞尔吉奥抬起头，盯着父亲苍老的面孔，慢慢地说“我只有一个请求，请您下达法令，整治贫民区的治安，帮助那里的人民平安的生活下去。贫民区秩序混乱、帮派纵横，我们的人民生活很艰辛，他们不仅要每日辛勤的劳作，还要随时面临被抢劫被伤害的危险，我希望您能够帮帮他们，这是我唯一的请求。”塞尔吉奥再次吻了父亲的手背，站起身来。他的眼前浮现出各种劳动人民工作的画面，集市上的商贩、农田里的农民、满身锯末的工匠、浆洗衣服的女佣，他们的佣金本就少得可怜，混乱不堪的社会秩序更是雪上加霜，作为统治者的他们如果不能为自己的人民创造一个能安心生活的环境，那他们又有何脸面唱一出盛世长歌呢？  
   
国王握住塞尔吉奥的手，答应了小儿子唯一的请求。  
   
婚礼当天，一身白色礼服的皮克将塞尔吉奥扶上了装饰满鲜花的马车，同样是金边白色礼服的塞尔吉奥冲家人们最后一次招手道别。时间已到，皇宫的大门已经打开，载着新人的马车沿城市的主干道游行，街边挤满了看热闹的群众，他们向马车抛洒着鲜花，挥舞着手绢，欢送他们唯一的小王子嫁人。塞尔吉奥王子手中抱着一只瓷盘，上面装饰着麦穗、石榴花和稻花，它们被扎成一小束牢牢的固定在盘中。民众们好奇的讨论王子结婚游行为什么要抱着一个盘子，而不是洁白的捧花，有人立刻解答了他的疑问：放在盘子里的几种农作物的花朵代表了王子对这片土地的美好祝福，希望人民能够过上衣食不缺的日子，而且王子向国王请愿体谅人民、整治贫民区秩序、减少赋税，据说现在大臣们已经在制定新的治安条例和税法，不日便将公之于众。街道两边一片欢腾，摇摆的手帕，抛起的帽子，民众们用这种方法表达着对王子的感谢。  
   
塞尔吉奥微笑着向人民招手致意，旁边的皮克揽着他的腰陪着他一起接受大家的祝福。突然塞尔吉奥看到了一个骑在别人肩头的小女孩，她和别的骑在家长肩头的孩子不一样，她没有笑，也没有招手。塞尔吉奥定睛一看，是丽娅，而把丽娅托举到肩头的，正是卡西利亚斯。他们和欢腾的民众截然不同，没有欢笑、没有致意、也没有表情，就这么呆呆的看着塞尔吉奥的马车越来越近，塞尔吉奥看到了卡西利亚斯的眼睛，就像他被带离的那天一样，充满着悲伤和绝望，卡西利亚斯想冲他笑一下，可是他的嘴角却怎么也抬不起来。塞尔吉奥的眼泪就这么掉了下来，他立刻扭头不想要民众看见，皮克顺势把他搂进了怀里，在看到塞尔吉奥的眼泪时，皮克把他的脸颊按在自己肩头，在他的头顶落下一个吻。  
   
民众们欢呼起来，皮克的目光略过了人潮，敏捷的看了一眼呆呆的小女孩和她身下已经泪流满面的卡西利亚斯，不动声色的收回目光，继续微笑着向其他民众致意。  
   
马车走到了城门口，高大的城门在他们身后缓慢合上，皮克把塞尔吉奥带上早已准备好的奢华马车，副手向皮克报告，加泰的护卫队已经整装待发，“你还想看一眼么？”皮克撩开帘子问蜷缩在马车一角的塞尔吉奥“一旦走了，就再也没机会了哦。”  
   
塞尔吉奥没有动，抱紧了手中制作粗糙的瓷盘“不用了，走吧。”他闭上眼，没再出声。对方耸耸肩，向副手发布了启程的命令。  
   
迎亲的车辆离开马德里，浩浩荡荡的向边境走去。  
   
   
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

卡西利亚斯愣愣的坐在一片漆黑的房间中，不知道过了多久。他的记忆仿佛停在了和塞尔吉奥分别的那一刻，他不记得怎么关上房门，怎么拒绝道贺的邻人，怎么扫落了那张金币的存单，他就这么坐在桌子旁，盯着紧闭的大门，很久没有动。他的脑袋里一直浮现着塞尔吉奥悲伤的面孔，他低着头，仿佛只要一抬眼泪珠就会滚落出来，他假装用开心的语调和卡西说“赔你一万个金币好不好。”然后永远的离开了他的生活。这些景象在卡西脑海中循环中，久久无法消失。

卡西见过普通民众受到赏赐的样子，趾高气扬的士官长把一个装着银币的袋子掷到地上，圆圆的银币滚落的到处都是，受到恩惠的人民跪地谢恩，亲吻了士官长肮脏的鞋子。可他

最后他被阵阵敲门声惊醒了，伴随着敲门声响起的还有小女孩带着哭腔的喊声“伊戈尔！开门呀！伊戈尔！不要吓唬我们！”卡西眨了眨眼，发现自己的眼睛干涩刺痒，他站起身，突然眼前一片黑暗，他努力扶住桌子，却扫落了一个碟子，碟子清脆的碎裂声回荡在房间里，外面的敲门声更响了。卡西跌跌撞撞的走过去推开门，强烈的刺光照的他睁不开眼，丽娅一把扑进卡西怀里，卡西却没体力接住她，他抱着小女孩跌倒在地上，丽娅的父母赶快扶起卡西，让他重新坐回椅子里。

“天啊，”莉娅的父亲看着苍老了许多的卡西利亚斯，有点不敢相信“你就这样整整坐了一天一夜？”

一天？nene已经走了一天了？卡西皱皱眉头，才一天么？为什么自己感觉好像已经过去了一年那么久。

丽娅的母亲打开油纸袋，阵阵香气扑面而来，这是她刚做好的面包，她把面包装在桌上唯一完好的盘子里，推到卡西面前“你一定一天没吃东西了吧，这是我刚做的，快尝尝，你不吃饭身体会受不了的。”

卡西沉默的点点头，掰开了面包，几粒葡萄干和杏仁碎掉了出来，卡西一愣，这些干果应该不常出现在他们的生活中。抱着丽娅的男人顺着他的目光看到面包里的干果，一时语塞，他想了想，还是开口解释道“皇族来找我们了，说让我们对外称王子是在我们家借住的，你是个alpha，如果让民众知道王子和你待了一周，他的名誉。。。。。。”

卡西点点头，拿面包塞了满嘴，丽娅的父亲继续说“他们给了我们一些钱，这些钱够我们在富人区买一栋房子，我们决定在三个月之后搬到那边去，那里有好的女校，我们想让丽娅上学，不再像我们这样，做牛奶工和女佣。”

卡西继续往嘴里塞面包。

“伊戈尔，”美丽的女人接过了男人的话柄“王子走了，三天后他就将嫁给加泰罗尼亚的王子，没有你他也能活的很好，可你呢？你们本就不属于一个世界，又为什么要如此伤心呢？”

卡西停止咀嚼，他觉得喉咙里的面包让他喘不过气来，他拿起水杯一口灌下，体会着食物从喉管划到胃部的强烈不适感，这种不适弄的他满眼是泪，他擦了擦，放下面包，没有看对方关心的表情。

丽娅的父亲继续说到“你接下来准备干什么呢？王子给你留下了一万个金币，这些够你买一座宫殿了。”莉娅的母亲打了他一下，制止了这个话题，她看着卡西胡子拉碴的面孔，有点心疼“别再为王子难过了，日子总要过下去，你这样我们很不放心，照顾好自己好么？我想王子一定也不想看到你这样颓废。”卡西的肩膀抖了抖，女人见状继续道“你愿意和我们一起搬走么，我们可以在新房子里给你留一个房间，那里离艺术馆很近，你作画也方便点。而且这毕竟是托你的福才拿到的奖赏，我们很不好意思。”

卡西摇摇头，他哪也不想去，什么也不想做，他只想这样呆在有塞尔吉奥气息的地方，假装他还在的样子。

丽娅的家人见卡西并没有向他们倾诉的意思，之后先行告别离开，丽娅出门后亲了亲卡西的脸，一本正经的说“伊戈尔你说错了，nene不是天使，他是王子殿下。”

“嗯，”卡西摸摸小女孩的头“他是王子。”

“怪不得他这么好，”小女孩的声音低低的“他是世界上最好的人。”

卡西觉得自己又要流泪了，他把小女孩推进父母的怀抱，紧紧的合上了门。

 

卡西利亚斯浑浑噩噩的过了三天，他觉得房间的每一处都能看到塞尔吉奥的身影，他的笑颜，他的话语，他的气息。当他昏睡过去时，则梦到塞尔吉奥的拥抱和亲吻，这个omega总是在自己怀里磨蹭着撒娇，笑着，企图获得一个真心的亲吻。有时候，他也会梦到一双流泪的眼睛，那双大眼睛的主人盯着他，声音颤抖‘亲我一下吧，melon，求你了。’可当他俯下身的时候，他惊醒了，一切都烟消云散。

卡西再次醒了过来，他捂着胸口，觉得那里空荡荡的，没有了，他的心没有了，他的目标没有了，什么都没有了。卡西在抽屉里翻找着，他记得自己有一幅偷画的塞尔吉奥的睡颜，他想再看一次omega的样子，他展开画卷，看到了omega在画角的标注‘亲爱的melon，请别忘记，我永远爱你。——你的nene’卡西把画搂在怀里，跪在地上，泣不成声。

不知过了多久，敲门声再次响了起来，小女孩的声音在安静的室内显得格外响亮“伊戈尔开门！我们去见nene吧！”卡西一愣，哦，原来今天是他的婚礼啊。于是他拉着小女孩，跟着人流来到了主干道，他还想见塞尔吉奥最后一面，即使现在他的爱人已经成为了别人的伴侣。

他们来的太晚了，并没有站到有利的位置，丽娅看不到前面，急的直跳脚，卡西把她抱起来扛在肩头，小姑娘环顾四周，摸了摸卡西的脸“他们都是来见nene的吗？”

“对啊，王子结婚是重要的事情。”卡西努力不带情感的说。

小姑娘蹬了蹬腿，有点不自在“可我比较希望伊戈尔和nene结婚，因为nene喜欢你。”

卡西没接话，他听见远处人民的欢呼，看来迎亲的马车要来了。

一身白衣的塞尔吉奥带着微笑坐在马车上向人们招手致意，他怀抱着一只装着农作物花朵的瓷盘，人民们悄声议论，王子即使是要祈福，也该是拿精致的皇家瓷器而不是这么劣质的土瓷啊，看这质量，简直和我家用的一样。可是塞尔吉奥抱的那么紧，仿佛最重要的东西不是加泰王子的拥抱，也不是臣民的簇拥，而是他手中的有一道裂缝的劣质磁盘。

卡西利亚斯一眼不眨的盯着塞尔吉奥，捕捉他的所有动作，贪婪的想记下他的一切，nene穿白色就是好看啊，好像一个天使。可是那个天使不开心，他的嘴角格式化的上扬着，手掌机械般的摇摆着，圆滚滚的大眼睛深处没有发自内心的快乐，仿佛这只是他的任务，当然这些别人是看不出的，只有卡西和丽娅，这两个看过塞尔吉奥真心笑容的人才看得出的真相。

塞尔吉奥转了过来，他看到了卡西利亚斯，顿时停止了所有的动作。卡西利亚斯在塞尔吉奥的眼里看到了爱、悲伤、还有绝望，他想安慰他笑一笑，可是嘴角似乎有千斤重，怎么也扬不起来。他们几乎同时落下泪来，塞尔吉奥埋进了他丈夫的胸膛，这样的场面让卡西利亚斯泪流满面，他不在乎加泰的王子有没有看到自己，他只想盯着塞尔吉奥再看最后一眼，因为自此之后，他再也不能见到他。

马车走过了他们身边，群众们随着马车的步伐向后涌去，卡西利亚斯站在扛着丽娅站在原地远远的眺望着，直到马车远到变成一个小点，彻底消失了。

卡西利亚斯放下小姑娘，发现丽娅满脸通红，他望着马车看了很久，完全忘记肩膀上的小孩，正午的太阳晒得小姑娘几乎中暑。卡西抱起丽娅边往回跑边不停地道歉，晒得不舒服的小姑娘只是摸了摸卡西的脸，软软冲他说到“伊戈尔别难过啦，ｎｅｎｅ嫁给王子不在啦，你也要好好过日子呀。”

“好啊，”卡西用手给她挡住阳光，吸了吸鼻子“对不起，让你们担心了，我一定会好起来的。”

 

丽娅的父母并没有过多的责怪卡西，反而宽慰这个年轻人要坚强下去，丽娅曾说卡西和王子是恋人关系，现在对方走了他们并不希望卡西一蹶不振，这个热情好客的青年不应该受到这样的对待，他应该得到生命的馈赠和礼遇，这是他认真生活的嘉奖。

 

卡西利亚斯再次走出家门，是十天后，他来向丽娅家庭告别，他要离开这里，到别的地方去生活。

他把房子和画室交给丽娅的爸爸处置，“卖掉吧，或者你们自己留下也好。”卡西看着院子里因为缺水而枯萎的铃兰花和玫瑰，没有一点心疼“我应该不会再回来了，留着也没什么用，卖了的钱还能给丽娅当几年的学费，怎么算都不亏。”

丽娅的爸爸说什么都不肯接卡西递过去的房子钥匙，卡西也没强求，只是说他明天出发，早晨再来辞行。

卡西收拾了画室，只拿了塞尔吉奥画的几幅画，和自己为他画的肖像，其他的一概没带。他不想再当艺术家，也不想再做绘画老师，他想换一个地方，做一名木工或者一名泥瓦匠，用手艺养活自己，再也不和艺术沾边，因为他总是能想起塞尔吉奥拿笔的样子，他的天使坐在画架前，边提笔边向他诉说爱语，他不能困在幻想塞尔吉奥还在的梦里，他必须走出去。

卡西摸着画面里笑颜如花的青年，忍不住亲了亲他的嘴唇。如果能再次拥你入怀，我愿意付出一切。他这段时间祈祷了无数次，可是永远没有得到回应，神不会达成这种不可能实现的请求，他自己也心知肚明，于是卡西装好画，锁上门，没有回头。

第二天清晨，卡西背着不多的行李敲开了隔壁的门，丽娅躲在内屋，她哭的很厉害，不肯向卡西告别。卡西笑了笑，把准备好的画拿给丽娅父母，请他们转交，画上是两个正在玩球的人，男人留着半场的头发，小女孩扎着整齐的双马尾，他们笑容灿烂，身后是湛蓝的天。卡西把钥匙放在桌上转身想离开，丽娅的父母硬生生的拦住他，给他一个塞满金币的口袋“就当是我们买下了你的房子！你路上用钱的地方多，拿着吧！”卡西利亚斯并不想收，他们在门口僵持了很久，丽娅的父母嘭的关上门，阻止了这场没有输赢的争斗，卡西终于把袋子收进了背包，他敲敲门，对屋内人说了句“后会有期”离开了杂乱狭小的院子。

下次再见的时候，他们一定会住在崭新明亮的新房子，而那时，丽娅也会长成一个活泼美丽的大姑娘了吧。卡西在脑海中想象中丽娅长大的样子，不知不觉走到了街角，他听到身后传来了一句喊声，卡西回头，见小姑娘站在院子门口边哭边喊“伊戈尔！不要忘记丽娅啊！记得回来呀！”

卡西冲丽娅招招手，鼻子酸酸的，他远远的最后看了一眼小姑娘的样子，再也没有回头。

 

卡西利亚斯就这样慢悠悠的出了城，沿着通向另一个城邦的路不紧不慢的走着，路上有很多商队和旅人，他们自发的结成了伙伴，一起度过着不长不短的三天旅途，卡西利亚斯没有加入他们，他就一个人独自前进，累了坐下来休息，饿了从村旁的小店买个面包，偶有来搭讪的旅人，他也只是微笑，不愿意回答对方的任何问题。他原本是一个热情友善的人，可现在这个热心的人累了，只想找一个没人的地方独自呆着，卡西躲开了人群，独自前行着，不知不觉走过了两个城邦。

这一次他来到了一个不大的城市，这里没有马德里那样宽阔的街道，湍急的人流，金碧辉煌的宫殿，高大庄严的教堂。但这里每家窗台上都种着花，每个人相见都彼此热情问好。卡西利亚斯坐在街心广场看了一天，决定就是这里了。

卡西找了个普通的酒店住下，并在第二天找中介询问房产的情况，中介听说他想买房子，极力推荐一栋在城郊的拥有十五个房间的两层别墅，据说是主人一家要一周内离开这里才特地低价出售的。卡西谢绝了对方的好意，他一个人不需要这么大的房子。中介想了想，又推荐给他一栋只有三个房间的老旧小屋，卡西利亚斯决定第二天去看看这片房产，这个明显更适合他。

傍晚卡西重新回到了酒店，一楼的酒吧里堆满了人，明天就是联合集市，镇民们想要提前庆祝一下这个热闹的日子，卡西和酒吧老板要了一份由土豆泥和烤肠组成的晚餐，躲过到处跳舞的人们，摇摇晃晃的走回了自己的房间，他草草填饱肚子，把盘子一推，躺在床上开始发呆，他不自觉的想起了塞尔吉奥穿着睡裙拉着他跳舞的样子，塞尔吉奥踮起脚像精灵一样旋转着跳跃着，最后咯咯笑着趴在桌子上。卡西把手伸向装着丝绸睡裙的布袋，想摸摸曾经接触过塞尔吉奥身体的柔软织布，可一阵急促的敲门声打断了他的动作，他望了望窗外，天已经全黑了，那么肯定是上门推销的应召女郎，卡西利亚斯躺回床上，并不想理会。敲门声没有停止，不断地刺激着卡西的耳膜，他忍不住了，坐起来冲门外喊道“我不需要特殊服务！谢谢！”敲门声瞬间停止了，卡西耸耸肩，重新躺了回去，可他的肩膀还没触到床单，敲门声又响了起来，而且愈发急促用力，卡西利亚斯忍无可忍的爬起来，他拉开门，生气的冲外面说“我说了不需要应召女郎！也不想参与赌博！别再来烦我了！”

门外是三个戴兜帽的人，他们的脸隐在阴影中，看不到表情，也没有回复卡西的质问，卡西看了看三个不速之客，没好气的想把门合上，为首的男子一把抵住了将要合上的门板，在卡西想掰开他手的时候，一把扑进了他怀里。

没见过这样的应召女郎！卡西有点生气了，他推着对方的肩膀想把他／她从自己身上撕下来，可对方抱的死紧根本不松手，卡西捏着对方的肩甲略微使力，扑在他怀里的人“啊”的叫了出来，卡西一愣，他还没反应过来，怀里的人开口了“melon!你把我弄疼了！”

 

ＴＢＣ

无数次在跑路的边缘试探，最终还是回来了＝　＝

四大皆空的一年，拿什么来安慰渣团粉丝千疮百孔的心灵


	7. Chapter 7

来人摘下兜帽，露出了卡西利亚斯日思夜想的面容，塞尔吉奥伸手拍了拍卡西利亚斯的脸，把他从恍惚中打醒“melon！我回来啦！”  
   
卡西利亚斯紧紧地把塞尔吉奥抱在怀里，不置一词。  
   
“好啦，不哭了melon，nene回来啦。”塞尔吉奥感觉到自己肩头湿了一大片，拍着卡西颤抖的背，轻声安慰他。  
   
“少爷，”门外同样的兜帽人打断了他们的叙旧“这里不方便，有什么事情进去说。”  
   
卡西从塞尔吉奥肩上抬起头，窘迫的擦了把眼睛。塞尔吉奥倒是很自然，他冲外面的人挥挥手，示意他们关好门，对方冲他们行了个礼“我们就在隔壁，有事情您敲一下墙壁就好。”  
   
塞尔吉奥锁好门，凑近听了下门外的动静，确定一切正常后，才转身一蹦一跳的扑回了卡西怀里，“我好想你。”  
   
“我也是，”卡西亲着塞尔吉奥的头顶，“我无时无刻不在想你。”  
   
塞尔吉奥用斗篷的袖子给卡西擦了擦眼睛，捧着他的脸小声说“我知道，我都知道。”  
   
   
   
天依旧全部暗了下来，卡西点燃了桌子上昏暗的油灯，他们相互倚靠着坐在床上，塞尔吉奥玩着自己的手指，没有看卡西的脸“melon，我回来是有代价的，我被标记了。”  
   
Omega被标记，就意味着他被打上alpha的私人印记。在这种情况下，他的本能会排斥别的alpha靠近和关心，如果另一个alpha强行标记已经受到标记的omega，会给omega带来巨大的痛苦，甚至会导致omega的死亡。只有在alpha标记随着时间变淡之后，才能够进行二次标记，虽然也会带给omega排异的痛苦，但比刚标记之后强行覆盖好的多，而这种淡化的时间，因人而异，至少需要三年以上。  
   
卡西没有多大的反应，他一下一下抚摸着塞尔吉奥的后背，声音很柔和：“你的身体还好么？还难受么？”  
   
“我没事，已经好起来了。”塞尔吉奥往卡西怀里蹭了蹭，没有抬头。  
   
“那就好，”卡西松了口气“只要你没有受到伤害就好，这不是你的错，我也根本不在意这些。我得到了你的爱就已经得到了一切，不会在乎其他的。”  
   
“可是我们这几年都不能有孩子了！”塞尔吉奥情绪有点激动。  
   
“没事呀nene，”卡西捏了下对方的鼻尖“我们还有很长的时间，不在乎这几年。再说，你也还是个孩子，我说的‘合适的时间’，大概是你再长大一点之后。”  
   
塞尔吉奥瞪着圆圆的眼睛盯着卡西看了很久，看的卡西浑身发毛，他觉得omega的心结还没有解开，想把他抱到怀里继续安慰，可omega挣脱了他的手，扭到一边擦了擦眼睛“melon是傻子！”  
   
卡西可看不得nene掉眼泪，他扑上去搂住对方，重复的说着自己根本不介意，让nene别哭的话。塞尔吉奥手脚并用的挣脱出去，爬到了床的最角落，他跪着脱下了自己的斗篷，撩开头发让卡西看自己的后颈——雪白的皮肤上没有任何痕迹，他根本就没有被标记。  
   
塞尔吉奥扭回来看着卡西惊呆的表情，噗嗤一声笑了，“我逗你玩的！”  
   
“小混蛋！”卡西捏住塞尔吉奥的脚踝把他拖回自己身边，一把压在床上去啃他的脸，塞尔吉奥边笑边躲，最后搂住卡西的脖子给了他一个深情的吻。  
   
“我和杰拉德打了个赌，赌了一万个银币。”塞尔吉奥从吻里抬起头，呼吸急促。“他打赌你会介意我被标记，我赌你不会。”  
   
卡西把塞尔吉奥前额的刘海撩开，“那么结果呢，我有让你赢得赌注吗？”  
   
“我知道你一定会赢，所以已经把一万银币带回来了。”塞尔吉奥笑容灿烂。  
   
两个人抱在一起在床上滚了两圈，塞尔吉奥爬起来脱掉了束缚着自己的外衣，卡西从行囊里掏出了随身携带的睡裙递给塞尔吉奥。塞尔吉奥接过去，满脸戏谑“哦~melon你还随身带着我的衣服。”  
   
卡西有点脸红“因为着急离开，所以我没带多少行李，只带了你的画和衣服，权当做你还在我身边。说来，你是怎么找到我的？”卡西终于提出了今天晚上的第一个问题。  
   
“说到这个！”塞尔吉奥鼓起腮帮子，有点不开心“我以为你会等我回来，谁知道你居然一个人跑了！我千辛万苦回到马德里，得到的是你已经走了的消息，把我气坏了！还好派人跟着你，要不然我就算回来了也再也找不到你了！”  
   
卡西忙不迭的道歉，塞尔吉奥却并不领情，他伸腿把alpha踢得远远的，不许他接近自己。“本来我想在找到你之后一起离开马德里，找一个小镇过日子，你居然自己先来了，导致我跟那些人多呆了七天！七天！他们每天都要板着脸和我说这说那！比哥哥还烦！”  
   
那些人，自然是指陪同塞尔吉奥一起回来的皮克的贴身侍卫们。由于戏要做足，塞尔吉奥的贴身侍卫、侍女和保姆，随着加泰的迎亲队伍一起到封地，护送他回来的任务，自然就落到了皮克的贴身侍卫身上，皮克特地挑了一支由七个完全可以信任的人组成的小队，来完成这个风险极大的任务。  
   
“你知道我是怎么回来的吗？”塞尔吉奥凑回卡西身边，兴致勃勃的冲他笔画“我和那个加泰的王子心有灵犀…….呸呸呸！是有默契！我根本不想嫁给他，他也根本不想娶我，所以我们就——咻的一下！偷天换日了！”  
   
卡西还想问一下细节，可塞尔吉奥伸了个懒腰，指挥着卡西给他铺床“melon，我赶了好多天路了，好累啊！我想睡觉！”  
   
卡西一听，赶快铺好床，omega钻进被窝拍了拍身边的位置，“快，melon咱们一起睡。”alpha也躺了进去，omega凑过来抓紧了他的手臂，依偎在他身边“晚安melon，有什么事情明天再说吧。”  
   
“晚安宝贝。”卡西亲了下他的脸，看着omega疲惫的闭上双眼，不到一分钟就打起了小呼噜。他盯着omega的睡脸，不时的戳戳对方的脸，直到自己忍不住沉沉睡去。  
   
夜半十分，塞尔吉奥睁开眼，他看着身边alpha卷曲的头发和微张的嘴角，忍不住凑上去亲了一下，他不想告诉卡西自己究竟经历了多少困难才回到他身边，卡西不需要知道这些，他只需要坚信自己会永远留在他身边，这就已经足够。  
   
   
塞尔吉奥在回到王宫的第一天，就得到了自己青梅竹马送来的消息：从生下来就顺风顺水的皮克王子，一直是加泰王位的有力竞争者，甚至一度超越了他的几位哥哥，成为了老国王心目中最好的王储人选。他的外公为他争取了一个极大的靠山——阿根廷王室。只要他迎娶了阿根廷的里奥王子，就能顺利的坐上王储的位置。在这一片大好的形势下，皮克却在这半年内却连连出事，不仅内宅失火差点被烧死，还几乎办砸了老国王交代的全部任务，只能放弃了王位的竞争，卑躬屈膝愿意到一块偏远的封地去继位，彻底断送了自己的前程。有人说他被夺嫡的哥哥抓住了把柄不得不离开，有人说他被下了蛊导致神志不清，还有人说是因为他浪荡染病被皇族抛弃。但真正的原因，没人知晓。  
   
得到这一情报的塞尔吉奥，在晚宴上特地观察了一下对方，皮克冰蓝色的眼睛让人琢磨不透，他虽然表现出对塞尔吉奥极大的兴趣，但总让塞尔吉奥觉得哪里不对劲。两人一起出去散步的时候，他感受不到皮克真正的心意，他们互相试探着，相互角力，一段不长的路程居然走的满身是汗。在最后索吻的时候，塞尔吉奥已经做好了被吻的准备，但皮克只是偏头在塞尔吉奥耳边留下了一个浅吻，塞尔吉奥眯了眯眼，转了转心思。  
   
第二天、第三天，两个人依然这样外表看着火热内里却不咸不淡的相处着，塞尔吉奥将自己的全部眼线收回，将得到的情报逐一进行了分析，他盯着手里的证据，分析着皮克在计划什么阴谋，也许自己可以趁机……..就在他还在盘算怎么趁乱逃跑的时候，皮克在晚宴上公开要求参观塞尔吉奥的卧室。塞尔吉奥立刻热情的安排了红酒水果和蜡烛，隔着长桌对皮克露出一个彼此心知肚明的笑容，虽然不知道对方突然出击是什么意思，但看起来皮克已经准备好下手了。

皮克来的时候，带着卷好的画筒，据他说，这是自己沉迷塞尔吉奥美色连夜赶出的肖像，希望博得美人青睐，塞尔吉奥靠在软垫上，伸出雪白的小臂接过画打开，这幅画他非常熟悉，是他和卡西第二次带到艺术馆拜托馆长拍卖的，由两人共同完成的画。下面还有几幅，塞尔吉奥看一眼就知道，是卡西的手笔，没人能拥有这么优秀的技巧却画的毫无想法。

皮克翘着腿坐在塞尔吉奥对面的沙发里，表情讳莫如深。

塞尔吉奥把画放下，没有开口。

皮克先说话了“我看了他的画，真的不怎么样。你怎么会喜欢这样的人？甚至为了他逃婚？”

塞尔吉奥找了个舒服的姿势缩进沙发，答非所问“你的医生已经检查过了，我完美无瑕。”

“我知道，亲爱的塞吉，但我需要一个从身体到心灵都属于我的爱人，而不是那种身体在这，心却一辈子挂在别人身上的人。”皮克点了点自己的胸口。

“你怎么知道我是这种人呢？”塞尔吉奥笑的很诚恳。

“我又怎么知道你不是呢？”皮克伸了伸腿，他修长的四肢在单人沙发中很难舒展开来“如果不是我的队伍到达马德里，你恐怕还不愿意回来吧，你逃婚，还躲在一个alpha家里，目的还不明显么。”

“哦～尤其是，你还举报了自己，给他留下了一万金币。”皮克夸张的感叹了一句，看着塞尔吉奥僵硬的肢体，继续开口“你想补偿他，补偿他的爱人会变成我的新娘对吗？这真是一笔好买卖，如果我是他一定会感激你的慷慨。”

塞尔吉奥脸色发白，他没想到知道对方知道这么详细。皮克起身倒了一杯红酒，塞到了塞尔吉奥手里“别紧张亲爱的，我并不是想要对你兴师问罪。”

“这不是兴师问罪是什么？难道还是关心？”塞尔吉奥把红酒杯重重的放在桌上，旁边的红色蜡烛震的一跳，淡黄色的火光有了瞬间颤抖。

“嘿，嘿，放轻松，我并不想处置你亲爱的，相反，我想要帮助你，真诚的，帮助你。”

塞尔吉奥投过狐疑的一瞥，皮克迎着他的目光拿起酒杯尝了一口，味道很不错，马德里王室的品味不差。“我很同情你，塞吉。生在王室，好不容易找到喜欢的人，却要被迫和他分离，那滋味很难受吧，我听说你走了之后他哭的很伤心。”

塞尔吉奥冷着脸，一言不发。

皮克见他不接话，耸耸肩继续说下去“我是一个乐善好施的人，我愿意帮助所有的朋友，包括你，我的未婚夫。在知道你并不想嫁给我之后，我一直在想，真的要为了联姻绑住你，让你离开心爱的人，和我在偏僻的领地度过一生？”皮克摇了摇修长的手指，表情严肃“我做不到，真的做不到。在我知道你们是如何相爱之后，我就知道即使我付出再多努力，你也不会像爱他一样爱我，这让我很伤心，却让我做出了一个决定，我要成全你们，让你们——有情人终成眷属。”

塞尔吉奥看着皮克，像在看一个傻瓜。

皮克又喝了几口，把空酒杯放到桌子中间“于是我想到了一个办法，再出马德里边境的时候，我会把你放回来找他，你不用和我到领地去，你可以和他一起在民间快乐的生活下去。怎么样？”皮克表情诚恳真挚。

“你在诈我，”塞尔吉奥露出一个冷笑“你想通过这么说看我有没有心动，然后顺理成章的退婚，陷我于不忠不孝的境地！”

“不不！亲爱的，我是真心要帮你。”皮克伸出手去抓塞尔叫的手背，“我可以把手按在圣经上发誓，我刚刚的每句话都是真心。”

塞尔吉奥看了一样他修长的手指，依旧充满怀疑“可这对你有什么好处？你到了领地却失去了王妃，又要怎么和民众解释？”

“没有好处，我也不需要好处，我早就说了亲爱的，这是我的品质，助人为乐，乐善好施，你也可以叫我丘比特。”皮克又给自己倒了杯酒，“至于其他的事情你就不用操心了，我会解决好一切的，只要你开心快乐，我做这一切都是值得的。”

塞尔吉奥终于放下心来，他摸索着端起红酒喝了一口，看了眼笑容真诚的皮克的蓝眼睛，点了点头。

皮克不留痕迹的舒了口气，他重新靠回沙发垫，向塞尔吉奥遥祝举杯“也许我们可以来商量一下具体事宜了？毕竟帮助你逃婚，可不是个简单的差事呢～”

塞尔吉奥也冲他举了下杯，下肚的红酒让他的脸色有些发红“谢谢你皮克，我从没想过你是这样伟大的人。”

烛火的光芒在皮克脸上淡淡的影子，他的一半脸色迎着光，而另一半沉在阴影里，用蔚蓝的眼睛看着塞尔吉奥，深情的说“我不伟大，我只是个凡人，这些也只是为我的未婚夫做出的一点点牺牲和贡献而已。”

塞尔吉奥笑了，他也翘起腿，抱起自己旁边的绣着繁复花纹的天鹅绒靠垫，“我真的很高兴你是这样的人，但也许你应该先听听我的故事。”

 

PS.刚刚写文时候看到卡西心梗的新闻，吓得当时就摔了键盘.....  
刚刚看波尔图官方说卡西脱离生命危险了，还好没事，还好没事，还好，圣卡西你真的要好好的啊TAT  
千万别有事啊，求你了，求你了。


	8. Chapter 8

皮克做了个洗耳恭听的手势，塞尔吉奥转着酒杯娓娓道来“从前有一个小孩，他出生在一个强盛的王室，父母是这个国家最有权势的人。从小他就被当作未来的国王，和他的兄弟一起接受严格的教育。”  
   
皮克点点头，对于这些他也感同身受。  
   
塞尔吉奥继续说“小男孩并不爱学习，他喜欢恶作剧，喜欢上蹿下跳爬树掏鸟，坐在书房一刻也不肯老实，是因为这个原因，他的父母决定给他找一个伴读，陪他一起学习和生活，他们找到了一对beta大臣夫妇的孩子，因为这样的孩子很可能也是个beta，不会影响王子的分化和结婚。于是两个孩子就在一起生活学习，从七岁，到十六岁。没人想到，在这些年的相处中，两个孩子渐渐喜欢上了彼此，但作为王子，男孩无法迎娶一个无法生育的男性beta作为王妃，无论他多么不成器，多么混账不作为，他必须拥有一个家族尊贵的omega王妃。”  
   
塞尔吉奥放下酒杯，红色的液体旋转着，在杯壁上留下红色的水痕，塞尔吉奥敲了下杯，抬头看着皮克渐渐沉下的表情“所以他们预备着一个成为国王一个成为心腹，相伴度过漫长的却无法相互依偎的人生，可这个时候小伴读分化了，他居然成为了一个omega。这次分化，打破了王子设定好的人生，他试探着提出迎娶对方的请求，被他的父亲拒绝了，他是离储位最近的人，这样的一国之君，怎么能娶一位完全无法给他带来利益的omega作为王后。”  
   
塞尔吉奥把酒杯推向对面“之后的事情想必你也知道了，男孩私自退掉了与阿根廷王室的婚约，烧了自己的内宅，办砸了国王交代的全部差事，退出夺嫡的行列，到偏远的封地继位，因为只有这样，他才可能迎娶自己心爱的人。”  
   
“无稽之谈，”皮克把酒杯推了回来，脸色阴暗“一个alpha可以标记无数个omega，做了国王一样可以标记心爱的人把他留在身边，为什么要大费周章到这么偏远的地方，再者说，做国王需要联姻，去封地继位就不需要联姻了么？”  
   
“这就是问题所在，”塞尔吉奥端起杯，递给皮克“他不可能在老国王眼皮子底下偷天换日，同时作为国王也不能左拥右抱，他只有一条路可以选，就是离开，带着联姻对象到一个没人见过的地方，把这个可怜的omega处理掉，让自己的爱人顶替他的位置。所以他选了一个正需要用omega王子联姻的王室，即刻带着迎亲队列来接亲，可到达的时候他发现未婚夫逃婚了，于是他趁机收集了一些证据，例如这些，”塞尔吉奥举了举手边的画筒“希望可以用自己的花言巧语，不费一兵一卒就把这个结婚对象骗走，这样他的手不用沾血就可以拿到这个王妃位置。”  
   
“我说的没错吧，皮克。”塞尔吉奥靠回沙发深处，紧紧的盯着他。

皮克举过杯子，一饮而尽。  
   
“老实说，你只说对了一半，”皮克揉了一下自己的眉头，放下了杯“我是想过让他取代新王妃的位置，可我从没想过要处理掉我的联姻对象，我会保证联姻对象锦衣玉食的生活，把他软禁起来，而不是像你说的那样——处理掉。”  
   
塞尔吉奥从喉咙里发出一声尖锐嘲笑“锦衣玉食？软禁？瞧瞧你说的这些话，你自己相信吗？你会留一个随时可能暴露他身份的炸药在身边？这些话是你骗他时候说的吧，你不愿意让他知道你为了他杀人，所以欺骗他。可惜你骗不了我，皮克，我们是同一种人。”塞尔吉奥用指节敲了敲桌面，“我们都愿意为了爱的人付出一切，身份，地位，权利，财富，都可以弃之不顾。所以你骗不了我，也杀不了我，我绝不会让你得逞。”  
   
被塞尔吉奥分析透了的皮克做了个投降的手势“原来我的未婚夫这么聪明，我倒是小看你了。”  
   
“彼此彼此吧，”塞尔吉奥双手抱胸“比起你这种杀人越货的见不得光的手段，我只涉嫌逃婚。”

“既然彼此的底细都探听清楚了，那么，合作一把如何？”皮克摆出一个官方的笑容，向塞尔吉奥伸出了手。

塞尔吉奥挑了挑眉，纹丝不动。“我拒绝。”

“啊？”这真的是把皮克结结实实的惊到了。

“老实说，那些所谓的证据并不能成为你退婚的理由，也不能证明我一定要逃婚，这一切都是你异想天开的猜测。倒是你的举动把自己的目的暴露的清清楚楚，如果我没猜错，‘他’就在你身边吧，扮演你的侍卫或者仆从？这种情况下你想和我谈合作？是不是有点，”拉莫斯做了个撇嘴的表情“不自量力。”

皮克眼珠一转，一时间却想不出再好的方法，他软下态度，声音温柔的对塞尔吉奥说“不如我们打个商量？这是个互利的交易，我绝不让你吃亏。”

“什么互利，这是完全不对等。”塞尔吉奥没有一点软化的样子，“你的小美人坐在我的座位上和你相敬如宾，我去过一个平民的生活，你管这叫对等？”

“可你愿意不是么？”皮克一句话噎住了塞尔吉奥，“无论我到哪里都必须作为领主，这是我不能逃避的责任，可你能离开，跟着那个画家去过你一直想要的那种无拘无束的日子，这是我们的不同。”

塞尔吉奥哼了一声，皮克见状继续说“我们可以做一个周详的计划，我保证你们的安全，如果需要我可以派人一直保护你们，你们未来的生活由我全权负责，衣食住行都包括在内，你可以继续过和在王宫一样的生活，还有他一起。”

“求你，”皮克低下头垂下睫毛摸了一下戒指，接着坚定的抬眼看他，塞尔吉奥第一次从皮克眼里看到了真实的感情“我需要这个位置。”

塞尔吉奥坐直身体，“这样做也不是不可以，你要先答应我一个条件。”

“只要你愿意，什么条件都行。”皮克立即答允。

“我要见‘他’。”

“什么？”

“我要见你的爱人，这是我答应交易的先决条件。”塞尔吉奥从面前果盘中叉起一片桃子，歪着头看皮克。

皮克盯着对方火光映照下漆黑的眼睛，快速在脑中思考着，他本以为塞尔吉奥会要求钱财或者权利，可他要见自己的小男孩，这是为什么。

皮克左思右想，也思考不出塞尔吉奥的目的，他们相互交底后，自己明显处于劣势，如果想要让他答应自己的要求，就必须让他见他，皮克终于妥协了，他唤来了随从说有一些钻石想要献给塞尔吉奥，请他的贴身随侍去取。

不久后一个仆从打扮的青年从门外走了进来，他弓着腰，把装着首饰盒的托盘举到眉高，毕恭毕敬的走向他们中间的矮几，塞尔吉奥冲门外的侍女招招手，示意她关门“你们都下去吧，留他一个人服侍就行，”他转头冲皮克露出一个甜笑“你不是说这些钻石非常适合我吗，我要慢慢看。”


	9. Chapter 9

“这就够了，我只要你这句话。”塞尔吉奥拍拍法布雷加斯的肩膀，结束了谈话“把那位被关在盥洗室的王子叫出来吧，我们的私聊时间结束了。”

皮克被放出来的时候身上笼罩着一股巨大的香水味，“我不小心摔碎了你的香水瓶，”他满脸无辜的对塞尔吉奥说。

“什么？？？”塞尔吉奥睁大了眼，“这是我最喜欢的一瓶香水！你得赔我！”

皮克冲他做了个鬼脸，示意法布雷加斯回房间等他，“这么难闻的味道，只有你会喜欢。”

塞尔吉奥气急败坏的冲上去和他扭打在一起，法布雷加斯贴着门看着两个幼稚鬼，又往远站了一点点。

“够了够了别打我脸！”皮克从塞尔吉奥的铁拳桎梏下挣脱出来，看着同样因为剧烈动作而气喘吁吁的塞尔吉奥“这就够了吧，味道应该已经够重了。”

塞尔吉奥闻了闻自己身上的气味，有一种皮克的感觉，“应该差不多了，你回去吧，明天详谈一下计划。”

法布雷加斯端着装有塞尔吉奥赠予的礼物的盒子先离开了房间，皮克站在门口，假意依依不舍得同塞尔吉奥说了很多话才离开。他离开后塞尔吉奥的哥哥姐姐立刻冲进了房间，看着陷在沙发里的脸色潮红气喘吁吁的弟弟，又看着桌上一盒光芒四射的钻石，忍不住说教了起来，塞尔吉奥把他们全部赶了出去，自己靠在门上，站了许久。

第二天，所有王室成员都得到了和塞尔吉奥告别的机会，塞尔吉奥近乎贪婪的看着亲人们的面容，听着他们的嘱托，因为不管是远嫁还是逃婚，他此生都再也无法见到爱他的人们，他的名字会出现在皮克的家族树上，变成一个和马德里王室再无关系的陌生人。  
在泪水和叮嘱浸泡的时间里，塞尔吉奥多少次想说出自己的想法，说自己不想离开，说自己会和真爱的人度过余生。可是他不能，他只能陪着母亲和姐姐一起流泪，在父亲和哥哥嘱托时郑重点头。

他向父王提出了帮助穷苦人民的请求，这是他在市井间度日时每时每刻都在想的事情，他希望子民们可以幸福快乐生活，即使他马上离去，即使他看不到之后的一切。塞尔吉奥拒绝了侍女给他过目的明天要用的美丽花束，在端回宫的卡西的旧瓷碟上装饰了稻花石榴花和麦穗，希望能祈祷这片土地永远肥沃，能让人民们过上衣食无忧的日子。塞尔吉奥整理好了将要带走的一切，把即将和他一起去边境的侍卫侍女和保姆召集在一起最后叮嘱了一次。

一切就像他们预先计划的一样顺利，唯一令皮克措手不及的是在游行的时候看到丽娅和卡西的塞尔吉奥掉下了眼泪，皮克把塞尔吉奥的脸颊按在自己肩膀上，假装不经意的看了一眼卡西，很平凡的人，真的不知道怎么让小王子爱的神魂颠倒。

巡游马车出了城门，是时候换长途马车了，皮克看着靠在靠垫上恹恹的塞尔吉奥，忍不住摸摸他的头“别难过了，再过几天你们就可以见面了。”

塞尔吉奥一动不动，甚至都没分给他一个眼神，他撇着嘴，盯着一个虚无的点发愣，皮克只能放弃和他沟通，和士官长核对了具体细节便下令出发，仪仗队在还算平整的路面上全速前进，塞尔吉奥躺在铺好的床铺上闭住了眼睛。

当他再次睡醒的时候，看到了米塔——从出生就看顾他的保姆，米塔正端着一碗浓汤看着他，满脸都是爱怜“你终于醒了，起来吃点东西吧亲爱的。”塞尔吉奥从毯子里爬出来，接过了米塔端着的碗，王室结婚的习俗很多，他确实饿得够呛。米塔看着他狼吞虎咽的吃着碗里的食物，替他把垂到前额的头发撩到耳后，“皮克王子去前面骑马了，让我进来陪你。他说一切顺利，到了边境他会找人护送你回来，我们就跟着他一起到封地去。”

塞尔吉奥放下碗，扑到了米塔怀里“我舍不得你。”

“我也是，孩子，”米塔一下一下的抚着他的后脑“可我们必须这样做。”

塞尔吉奥远嫁带的人并不多，只带了保姆、贴身侍卫、贴身侍女共四人，塞尔吉奥选择他们，是因为他们是从小伴随他长大的亲信，他相信他们会为他死守秘密，变成新王妃的心腹，一生为新王和王妃服务。

塞尔吉奥把法布雷加斯叫进了马车，米塔为法布雷加斯剪了同塞尔吉奥一样的发型，之后他们又在一起核对了塞尔吉奥熟知的王室细节，各种信息整整写满了十大张纸，“把它们背会基本就没问题了，”塞尔吉奥颠了颠这厚厚的一叠“之后发生了什么你随机应变，米塔、凯丽和阿莉安娜会随时跟在你身侧替你掩护。汤米是侍卫，不能随时跟着你，但他很可靠，有什么拿不定主意的问他就可以。”

法布雷加斯郑重地点点头，在米塔的帮助下抱着资料跳下了马车。皮克和他打了个照面，两人心照不宣的没有交流，皮克和塞尔吉奥小声交流了一下边境的状况，一切都在他们预料之中。

塞尔吉奥扎起头发，铺平画纸决定画画来放松一下，皮克盯着他雪白的后颈若有所思，他凑上去吹了口气，被冒犯到的omega猛回头甩了一巴掌，皮克堪堪接下塞尔吉奥的手，退到安全区域，“别这么紧张！我只是在想，要是你被标记了，那个alpha会怎么做？”

塞尔吉奥翻了个白眼，挣开他的手“怎么做？该怎么做怎么做。”

“他不会介意吗？”皮克很有兴趣“他在两年之内不能再和你，嗯~行周公之礼哇。”

塞尔吉奥继续翻了个白眼“melon不是你，他才不会在意这些事情。”

“你说谎，”皮克很自信“alpha都是占有极强的人，自己的omega被标记了，他一定会气的发疯，也许还会因为迁怒而打你。”

塞尔吉奥解开了钻石袖扣，把衬衣袖子冕到小臂，冲皮克露出一个微笑“我不管他会不会打我，我现在就要打你！”两个人又扭打在一起，塞尔吉奥单方面占了上峰，把皮克打得嗷嗷叫。

“你再说他一句坏话，我们的交易就全权作废！”塞尔吉奥晃了晃自己沙包大的拳头威胁道“我会跟着你到封地，然后找机会暗杀你。你死了新王会立刻继位，我这个旧王遗孀会带着你的全部财产风风光光的嫁给他。”

皮克被塞尔吉奥正经的样子吓了一个哆嗦，他赶忙解释“我开玩笑的！”

“你长这么大不知道哪些玩笑能开哪些玩笑不能吗？出去！我不想看见你！”塞尔吉奥不客气的踹了他一脚，抱着壁坐在沙发里生闷气。

“我真的是开玩笑的，”皮克也知道似乎有点过分，他蹭过来，半跪在塞尔吉奥面前，用晶晶亮的蓝眼睛望着他“别生气了，原谅我，我是无心的。”

塞尔吉奥把头扭向右边，发出了重重的哼声。

皮克咳嗽了一声给自己找了个台阶下，“要不这样，你回去了他要是对你好，你就留下。他要是对你不好，你就回来找我，我封你一个爵位，你就跟着我们一起生活怎么样？”

塞尔吉奥把头扭了回来，露出了一个看傻子的怜悯表情“用不着你替我担心，melon不是那样的人，我会和他生活的很好。”

“不然我们打一赌吧，”皮克看塞尔吉奥不生气了又来了兴致，“你回去可以试探一下他，要是他完全不介意，我给你一万个银币，要是他介意，你就回来，我们一起生活啊。”

塞尔吉奥想了想，觉得这赌他赢定了，于是和皮克击掌敲定。皮克看塞尔吉奥似乎不生气了也悄悄的松了口气，刚刚塞尔吉奥的威胁让他心里咯噔一下，他一直想要处理掉自己的未婚夫，完全没想过未婚夫可能也想处理掉他自己。皮克讨好的给塞尔吉奥重新摆好画具，塞尔吉奥哼哼唧唧指挥他给自己拿水果拿点心，皮克全部照做，谁让他的未婚夫是一个这么可怕的人呢，皮克撇撇嘴，给塞尔吉奥拨开了橘子。

车子在行进了几天后，终于到达了马德里边界，按照计划他们将在这里分别。皮克把护送塞尔吉奥的事情安排妥当，和法布雷加斯坐在一起，同塞尔吉奥进行了最后的告别，从现在起，法布雷加斯就是拉莫斯，塞尔吉奥永远失去了自己的姓氏和尊荣。不过塞尔吉奥对此似乎并不在意，他和塞斯科深情地拥抱了好多次，给了他一些建议“别惯着他，他欺负你你就揍他，我给你撑腰！”

塞斯科腼腆的笑了，可爱的青年和皮克感情极好，皮克不会像对塞尔吉奥一样的挑衅和使坏，他对自己的爱人是一百分的体贴和维护。

“从今以后你就是我了，要尽到一个王妃的指责哦~”塞尔吉奥最后和塞斯科拥抱了一下，拍了拍他的脸颊“祝你们幸福！”

“谢谢您，”塞斯科向塞尔吉奥行礼，皮克也和他一起表达了感谢，塞尔吉奥和皮克握了下手，穿好了斗篷。

“替我向他问好，”皮克补充道“期待着我们再次相见的那天。”

塞尔吉奥带好兜帽，他一半脸隐藏在斗篷下面，露出了一口洁白的牙齿“我会的，期待我们的下次相见。再见啦，皮克王子，再见啦，拉莫斯王子。”

马车再次动了起来，塞尔吉奥和七名侍卫看着马车在弯弯折折的颠簸道路上越走越远，最后消失在繁盛树林的拐角。

“该走啦~”塞尔吉奥故作轻松的说“麻烦各位，送我回家。”

 

..........

 

塞尔吉奥捏了捏卡西的脸，他的alpha睡得很熟，完全没有苏醒的意思，他往对方怀里蹭了蹭，打了个打哈欠，闭上眼睛。

他终于重新回到了爱人的身边，这次他真的成为了一个失去全部家人的乞丐了，但是他并不害怕，他只要能留在卡西身边，他愿意付出一切。

也许他们可以在这里终老，塞尔吉奥模模糊糊的想，也想还能有几个孩子。

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

塞尔吉奥醒来的时候，天早已经大亮，卡西利亚斯坐在桌子边端着碗喝牛奶，看到他爬起来凑过去给了他一个含着奶味的吻。  
   
“睡得怎么样？”卡西把剩下的牛奶一口气喝光。  
   
“还好吧~”实际上半宿没睡的塞尔吉奥跪着伸了个大大的懒腰，后翘的圆润臀部和凹陷的腰窝看的卡西一阵心跳。  
   
卡西转过头，咳嗽了一声“来吃点早餐，给你叫了牛奶和面包。”  
   
塞尔吉奥让他把面包抛给自己，卡西没有答应，于是他只好自己光着脚下地，飞快的捞了一个面包就窜回床上。“这个做的真不怎么样，”塞尔吉奥边吃边评论“比你做的松饼差多了，我想吃你做的饭melon。”  
   
“好啊，”卡西走过来递给他奶碗，纵容了他在床上吃饭的坏习惯“我们待会就去看房子，把住的地方定下来，就在这里生活好不好？”  
   
“好啊好啊！”塞尔吉奥的眼睛亮晶晶的“这里每一家的阳台上都摆满了花！我喜欢这里！”  
   
两个人一拍即合。  
   
一阵敲门声吸引了他们的注意力，原来是隔壁的侍卫们送来了塞尔吉奥的衣服。为首的士官长看到穿着真丝睡裙的塞尔吉奥，挑了挑眉，但最终什么都没说，他放下衣服，问了问两人今天的行程，表示愿意跟着他们一起去看房子，“我带了足够的钱，”士官长拍了拍口袋“杰拉德少爷吩咐我们，只要是您想要的东西，我们一定为您奉上。”  
   
塞尔吉奥一点也不客气，翘着二郎腿表示要这个镇子最贵的房子，卡西赶快拦住他，表示自己已经联系了中介，中介手里正好有一栋含有九个房间的双层别墅，他们可以去看看这个。塞尔吉奥一骨碌从床上爬起来，开始套衣服“melon我们快去！小心房子被别人买走啦！”  
   
   
这栋小别墅位于镇子的富人区，除了九个房间还有一个美丽的花园，院墙里栽着各种颜色叶子的灌木，大门前有一条河流蜿蜒而过。塞尔吉奥一行人到的时候，房主一家正在打包行李，看得出他们要离开这里到别处居住。中介热情的介绍他们相识，告诉他们之所以这栋如此美丽的房产低价出售，是因为房主孩子收到了马德里艺术院校的录取通知书，一家将要到搬到马德里居住，因此才低价急售。  
   
塞尔吉奥饶有兴致的想搭话，被士官长拦住了，“先做正事。”男人正色建议到，对塞尔吉奥做了个请的手势，塞尔吉奥没辙，噘着嘴在男人的监督下在房子里参观起来。  
   
这是一个温馨的家。这是塞尔吉奥参观完毕得出的结论，家里的每一个角落都有一家人努力生活的痕迹。墙上的不知名挂画，地上的羊毛地毯，碗碟柜里的餐具，小茶几上的香薰蜡烛，塞尔吉奥还发现了很多孩子们折的手工和家长写的谜语。他有些羡慕又有些疑惑，跑出去问女主人“您好，我看屋子里还有许多东西没有打包，有我可以帮忙的事情吗？”  
   
“不用麻烦您了。”女主人笑着说“这些我们都不带了，我们只打包这些去，”她指了指正在往马车上搬运的十几个箱子“马德里的房价很贵，我们只买了一个三个房间的小屋，实在带不了这么多东西。”  
   
男主人听到塞尔吉奥的问话，也走了过来“所以我们决定把这些留给下一任主人，希望他们能在这里住的舒适快乐。”  
   
塞尔吉奥一时不知该怎么回答。就在他语塞时，一只手搂住了他的肩膀，卡西把塞尔吉奥搂进怀里，向这对夫妻表示了感谢“谢谢你们的好意，能住在这样温馨的房子里，是我们的幸运。”  
   
“咱们决定住这里啦？”听到这番话的塞尔吉奥猛的回头看他。  
   
“是啊，你不是很喜欢这里吗？”卡西亲了亲omega的侧脸，看着他的表情越发明朗。  
   
“太好啦！”塞尔吉奥一个上树扑到卡西怀里“这里就是我们的家啦！melon我好高兴！”  
   
“我也是，”并不高大的alpha放下自己的omega，冲男主人伸出了手，本以为房子无法出手的一家人喜出望外，立即和卡西签订了买卖合同。在他们相互签字的时候，这家的小孩子已经带着塞尔吉奥在房子里走了一圈，告诉他哪个房间是做什么的。  
   
“你可以住我的房间！”小男孩拉开窗帘让塞尔吉奥向外望“这里可以看到河流和晚霞，每时每刻的景致都不同，我经常坐在这里画画，这是我的灵感源泉！”  
   
塞尔吉奥点点头，这时孩子的父母唤他下楼，行李搬运完成，他们要启程了。塞尔吉奥下楼的时候看见卡西正趴在桌子上认真的写着什么，他凑过去，一脸疑惑“不是已经签完字了嘛，melon在写啥？” 卡西冲他眨眨眼，把手下的纸对折后递给塞尔吉奥，让他拿给小男孩。  
   
小男孩同样一脸疑惑的接过纸张打开，他一字一顿的读着，眼睛越睁越大，卡西笑着解释道“我是马德里艺术馆馆长旧友的学生，他同样在艺术学校有任职，你拿着这封信去找他，他会照顾你些。”  
   
小男孩和父母不住的道谢，卡西的推荐信给了即将去首都的他们一些信心，小男孩扑到卡西怀里，用一个大大的拥抱作为感谢，塞尔吉奥站在一边笑呵呵的看着，士官长凑过去悄悄和他说“卡西利亚斯先生是个不错的男人。”塞尔吉奥回了他一个得意的表情“这不是肯定的嘛，sese什么时候看错过人。”士官长看他尾巴又翘了起来，自觉的站开几步，拒绝和塞尔吉奥继续在这件事上进行交流。  
   
送走了一家人，卡西和塞尔吉奥终于能坐在客厅的沙发上好好的休息一下了，跟随而来的侍卫们自动的开始检查每间屋子的设施家居是否完善，将缺少的东西记下来改日去集市购买，士官长打发其中一个青年去集市买近几天的食物和日用品，他自己站在塞尔吉奥面前，掏出了一卷东西，塞尔吉奥好奇的扒上去看，原来是一份家居清单，上面列举了一个新家需要置办的所有东西，照这份清单的长度来看，还是个贵族家庭的。  
   
塞尔吉奥又惊又喜，他甚至在清单上看到了自己喜欢的香水和扇子“这时皮克做的？”  
   
“这是，”士官长思考了一下“这是拉莫斯少爷和您的侍从一起制定清单，希望能打造一个您喜欢的新家。”  
   
“他的心真细啊。”塞尔吉奥感叹道，虽然从别人嘴中听到自己的姓氏并不习惯，但是他已经失去了这个名字和身份，新的王妃显然是一个细心又认真的人，他一定会和皮克好好的治理那片土地。  
   
“所以，我的香水该去哪买？我记得这种香味只有贵族可以使用。”塞尔吉奥抓住了重点，他的香水和扇子在这里可没得卖。  
   
“当然是马德里我的少爷，”士官长头也不抬的继续检查清单“基础布置后我会派人去马德里补上所有缺失的东西，希望您低调一点，不要被别人发现您来自哪里。”  
   
塞尔吉奥识趣的坐回卡西身边，卡西正思考着什么，并没注意他们两人的对话。塞尔吉奥捏着他的脸问他到底在想什么。  
   
“我在想，这里缺不缺美术老师？”卡西利亚斯表情轻松安逸，塞尔吉奥却瞪圆了眼睛“咦！Melon你不做艺术家了嘛！现在咱们有钱了，你可以不用教小孩子画画了。”  
   
“和做个名垂青史的画家相比，我可能更适合做一个普通的美术老师。”卡西笑了笑，伸摸了摸塞尔吉奥的头发“而你，我的缪斯，可以成为一个万人皆知的画家，整个世界都会拜倒在你的画笔下。”  
   
“听起来真厉害，”塞尔吉奥敬佩的眨了眨眼，“可是melon，我不想做什么画家啦，我想和你一起画画，这样就足够了。”  
 

是啊，虽然他们的理想都有所改变，但这样已经足够了。  
   
   
   
入夜，卡西和塞尔吉奥回到了位于二楼正中间的主卧，这个房间比别的都大一些，布置也更加美丽优雅，塞尔吉奥助跑几步扑到在床上，打了个滚，满足的叹慰道“这是我最近躺过的最软的床，赶路住的旅店床都好硬，硌的我很疼。” 卡西心疼的替他从后面捏了捏肩，塞尔吉奥缩着脖子躲了躲，最后拉着卡西一起躺在上面，卡西贴着塞尔吉奥的后颈蹭了蹭，发现他身上的牛奶气味越来越重，“nene，你是不是快到日子了？”  
   
“啥米？”塞尔吉奥明显没反应过来。  
   
“我是说，”卡西清了清嗓子“你是不是，快那个了。”  
   
“哪个啊？”塞尔吉奥仍然一脑袋问号，他根本不明白卡西再说什么。  
   
“就是，”卡西有点不好意思，又咳了一声“你是不是该成年了？”  
   
“我已经成年了啊，咱们国家的成人礼是......”塞尔吉奥终于反应了过来“melon，你是不是问我什么时候发情啊？”  
   
卡西的脸红透了，他觉得自己像一个诱拐犯，正在引诱一个还没有成年的小o。“我只是想问问你，要不要准备措施，毕竟你还这么小，如果不做措施的话可能......”

“我让他们去买抑制剂汤药了，才不要和你过。”说到这个话题，塞尔吉奥仿佛生起气来，他气鼓鼓的来了这么一句，用被子把自己蒙了起来。

卡西利亚斯有点懵，自己的omega这是怎么了，怎么突然不愿和自己过发情期了？

他试着隔着被子碰了碰塞尔吉奥，塞尔吉奥把被子卷成卷儿，往旁边移了移。他又碰了碰，这个卷儿瞬间又卷了一层。卡西盯着这个小山包发愁，电光火石间，他想到了什么，急急忙忙的出了卧室，留下床上的小山包，啊不不不，是卷在被子里的塞尔吉奥。

塞尔吉奥缩在被子里，听着关门的声响，觉得自己是这个国家最可怜的小O，不不，是这个世界最可怜的小O。要不是卡西提醒他还想不起来，他的第一次热潮期马上就要来了。马德里所有OMEGA在第一次热潮期之前就会结婚，由丈夫陪伴度过分化后的第一段日子，可他呢？为了爱人放弃了身份地位财产亲人，千里迢迢跑回来和他长相厮守，结果自己的热潮期要到了，却还没等到准新郎的求婚，难道他俩就要没名分的睡在一起？甚至没名没分的生个孩子？ 塞尔吉奥越想越气，越想越心酸，忍不住吸几下鼻子，掉了几滴眼泪。

门悄无声息的打开，卡西回来了，他看到已经贴床沿的被子卷，忍不住使坏，又拍了下被子，塞尔吉奥习惯性的一转，结果连人带被子滚下了床，蹲在床边的卡西利亚斯一把把他抱住，塞尔吉奥挣扎出被子，看到卡西笑眯眯的眼睛，狠狠的哼了一声，扭身想往床上爬。卡西利亚斯用力的把他抱回来，塞尔吉奥一头撞在卡西宽阔的胸膛上，被胸前衣服口袋里的一个硬物硌的诶呀一声。

“你在口袋里放了什么啊？硌的我好痛。”塞尔吉奥不满的锤了卡西一下，决定把今天的全部怒气都发在他可恨的爱人夫身上。卡西没说话，用眼神示意他自己摸摸看，塞尔吉奥把手伸进了口袋，摸到了一个四四方方的正方体，塞尔吉奥抽回手，期待又有点胆怯的看向卡西的眼睛。

卡西笑了，自己把口袋里的小东西掏了出来，那是一个用木头做成的小盒子，他掀开盒盖，里面是一枚银色的戒指，没有华丽的宝石也没有繁复的花纹，就是那么小小的细细的一个圈儿，安放在黑色的绒布中央。

塞尔吉奥的心脏被提到了嗓子眼，他紧紧盯着这个小银圈，用颤抖的指尖把这枚戒指拿了起来。卡西有点不好意思的解释，“这是我很久之前买的，希望有朝一日能送给我爱的人。可在遇见你之后，我改变了这个想法，我不想送给你这个，我想给你打一枚更好的戒指，nene，你值得拥有世界上最好的东西。”他顿了顿，继续说“可是我没攒够这么多钱，所以我想再等等，拿着新戒指向你求婚。”

塞尔吉奥比划了一下，这枚戒指应该正合适他的手指，“这似乎让你不安了，我很抱歉，”卡西看向塞尔吉奥湿漉漉的圆眼睛“我应该早点和你求婚的，nene，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

塞尔吉奥的头点的像拨浪鼓“我愿意我愿意！我一直都愿意！”

这可真滑稽，他们两人一个坐在地上，另一个被裹在被子里，就这样完成了求婚仪式。

卡西把塞尔吉奥和被子夹在自己腿中间，腾出两只手，一手执起塞尔吉奥的左手，另一只手将指环推上了他的无名指。塞尔吉奥紧盯着这枚素色的指环，用右手拇指摸了又摸，仿佛怕它自己跑掉，又或是不相信它真的存在。他把卡西晾在一边看了好久，最后抬起眼来，冲他露出了一个灿烂的笑容，“melon！我好爱你啊!”准新郎卡西终于得到了他求婚成功后的第一个吻。

他们终于离开了地板，卡西将塞尔吉奥抱上了床，得到戒指的omega开心的像个小孩子，在床上不住地打滚，他滚够了又爬起来去揪卡西头发“咱们什么时候办婚礼呢？”

“只要你喜欢，随时都可以。”卡西纵容他揪着自己的小卷卷，一脸慈祥。

“那就明天吧，我们去教堂，让神父为我们主持！”塞尔吉奥笑着说到，他突然想到什么，褪去了笑容，抿住嘴唇。

他搂住卡西的胳膊，把脸枕在他肩膀上。卡西知道他想到了什么不开心的事情，轻轻抚摸着他搂着自己的左手，等着他开口。

“我曾经以为，我的婚姻，会得到父亲母亲的祝福。”塞尔吉奥的声音很小，很轻“他们会看着我结婚，看着我的孩子们长大，可现在，他们永远看不到了。”

“母亲说只要我幸福，她就心满意足。我现在就很幸福呀，是不是父亲母亲，已经放心了呢？”塞尔吉奥用气音说完这一句，没有了声响。

卡西的肩膀被塞尔吉奥的眼泪浸湿了，无论是出嫁的当日，还是舟车劳顿的小半月，塞尔吉奥都未曾掉过一滴眼泪。现在他枕在自己爱人肩膀上，泪水汹涌而出，他啜泣着、哽咽着，用断断续续的言语和眼泪，和自己的以前的岁月做了彻底的告别。

卡西就这样拍着他的背，偶尔亲亲他的头发，慢慢等他平静下来。

塞尔吉奥哭了很久，终于冷静下来。他深吸一口气离开卡西的肩膀，抓过枕巾擦拭眼泪，甚至还擦了鼻子。接着他丢开一塌糊涂的枕巾，给了卡西一个拥抱。

“melon哇，”小王子的泪眼里有满天的星辰“我从现在开始，就不能叫塞尔吉奥.拉莫斯啦，那你说，我叫，塞尔吉奥.卡西利亚斯 好听吗？”

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

事情的发展显然不如人预想的那么顺利，塞尔吉奥和卡西利亚斯并没有在第二天举行婚礼，因为从早晨开始，塞尔吉奥就开始发低烧，他咳嗽着脸颊红扑扑的缩在被窝里。卡西摸了摸他的额头，想喂他喝一点牛奶，可塞尔吉奥没什么胃口，他抱着被子把自己裹成一个蛹，只露了一丁点额头在外面。

士官长带来了一名医生，医生为塞尔吉奥做了个简短的检查，一语道破他这个状态的原因“你们难道没看出来吗，这个孩子要进入发情期了？”

？？？

医生询问了哪位男士是这孩子的伴侣，然后将一些照顾omega发情期的知识传授给卡西，他甚至拿出了一本号称能解答一切发情期问题的百科全书想要以一银币出售给他，士官长付了费用，带走了还在滔滔不绝说话的医生，把册子交给卡西，“你真的觉得它有用么？”士官长翻了翻，嫌弃的说“和我家那口子相处的经历告诉我，这些书都是胡扯的。你只需要记住两点，满足他，喂饱他，就足够了。”

卡西咳嗽了一声，扭头看了一眼塞尔吉奥红扑扑的脸颊，有点不好意思。

“你别理解错了，”士官长补充道“这是两种意义上的喂饱了。两种。”他冲卡西伸出两根指头比划了一下，表情严肃。

卡西终于忍不住了，他表示要和塞尔吉奥单独相处一阵，不由分说的把士官长推了出去。

他重新坐回塞尔吉奥身边，摸了摸他烧红的小脸，塞尔吉奥的眼睛睁开了一条小缝，看了一眼卡西，又紧紧地闭住了。他身上散发的牛奶气味充斥着整个房间，仿佛打翻了整桶牛奶。

“来喝点水吧nene。”卡西想扶他起来，塞尔吉奥软绵绵的哼了一句作为回复，并没有动作。卡西又劝说道“你要发情了，需要足够的体力来应对未来的几天，你需要吃点东西，你想吃什么告诉我，我给你做好么？”

塞尔吉奥勉强睁开眼，抿了抿嘴唇，“松饼，你做的松饼。”

“你等我，我马上就去。”卡西给了塞尔吉奥一个带着青草香气的吻，跳下床往厨房跑。塞尔吉奥被动的接受了卡西含着信息素的吻，无意识的夹紧腿，发出了一声轻微的呻吟，他觉得自己仿佛是一个灌满水的气球，马上就要爆炸的把液体流的到处都是的那种。

他的感觉没有错，没过几分钟，有什么液体就弄湿了他身下的床单，塞尔吉奥睁开眼努力撑起身子想叫人，只觉得天旋地转，他的每一个毛孔都在往出冒汗，后面的液体缓慢越止不住的流出。他颤抖着喊着卡西的名字，听到了声音的侍卫应声而入，看到发情的塞尔吉奥，立刻合上门跑去叫人。塞尔吉奥目瞪口呆，你别走啊给我喊melon来啊，跑什么啊！ 可他根本喊不出这些话，他脱力的躺在床上，不断抱怨着去给他做松饼的卡西，melon快回来呀，我好难受！

正在厨房调面糊做饼的卡西得到了侍卫结结巴巴的报信后，把盆子扔到士官长怀里快步上楼，士官长紧随其后不断叮嘱他陪同第一次发情期的omega需要注意的事情，告诉他一切补给他们都会准备好，他只需要好好陪伴小王子度过人生中第一个发情期。

卡西已经来不及向他的好心表达感谢，他一推开门，就被牛奶的味道熏的后退一步，虽然这味道是香香甜甜的，但如此多的信息素表示塞尔吉奥已经发情了。卡西合上门，小心翼翼的走到床前，看着呼吸急促的塞尔吉奥，伸手抚上了他的脸。

塞尔吉奥触电一样抖了一下，他睁开没什么焦点的眼睛，侧过头用嘴唇追逐卡西抚摸他的手，他亲吻着卡西的指尖，伸出舌尖舔了一下卡西的手心。

卡西抽回手，一言不发的开始解上衣扣子，塞尔吉奥嘻嘻的笑着，他努力往后靠了靠，给卡西留了一个位置，等卡西脱光衣服爬上床的时候，用双手环住了他的脖颈。

“我觉得是时候了，”塞尔吉奥用湿润的圆眼睛看着卡西，仿佛一个国王般下令“标记我吧melon，这样我们就能永远在一起了。”

卡西给了塞尔吉奥一个从没有过的深吻，他们吻着抱着滚成一团，卡西一下又一下蹭着塞尔吉奥后颈的腺体，塞尔吉奥哼哼着，扭动着腰肌向后仰头，躲开了这个让他窒息的亲吻。卡西从塞尔吉奥的嘴唇吻到下巴，又吻到他的喉结和锁骨，最后把身下的omega一把翻了过来，压在他身上，重重的吮吸着他后颈那块皮肤。塞尔吉奥几乎尖叫了起来，紧绷着身体不住地发抖。卡西咬住了他的后颈，刺破了他的腺体。浓重的青草味道和牛奶味混合在一起，让塞尔吉奥模糊的想到了马德里郊外的树林和草原，想到了他们的野餐篮和小松鼠，马上他就什么都想不到了，一种酥麻感从被咬住的地方流向四肢百骸，他小声的叫了起来，鼓胀的阴茎射出了第一波精液。卡西吮吸着他后颈的那块皮肉，他的手指摸索着解开了塞尔吉奥睡裙前面的扣子，帮助他脱掉了最后一层遮掩。

这是两个人第一次赤裸相见，但他们已经没时间害羞，卡西边吻着塞尔吉奥边把自己嵌进他的两腿之间，青年的腿间早已湿淋淋的一片，卡西掰开塞尔吉奥的腿，手指划过满是液体的滑溜溜的大腿，又掠过饱满的滑腻臀肉，一路向下摸到了塞尔吉奥的后穴，那里潮湿柔软,温暖紧致，卡西送进了一根手指，理所当然的得到了塞尔吉奥的惊呼，接下来是第二根，第三根，塞尔吉奥躺在他身下呻吟着，随着卡西手指的抽插发出他从未听过的颤音。卡西抽出手指的时候，塞尔吉奥后穴里流出的体液甚至顺着卡西的指根流到了手背，又滴下了手腕。

卡西在塞尔吉奥耳边不知感慨还是疑问的叹道，“nene，你怎么这么多水.....”

塞尔吉奥几乎是拼劲全力的翻了个白眼，他挣扎着把手伸下去撸卡西的阴茎，恶狠狠地威胁道“你做不做了！”

被威胁的alpha完全没有一丁点恐惧感，他借着力用阴茎顶了顶塞尔吉奥的手心，感受着omega手心的温度“当然要做，这是我们的第一次，难道不该慢慢享受么nene？”

被情欲控制的omega显然不这么想，不断对卡西的脸亲亲舔舔，诱惑着对方进行下一步，卡西示意他松手，把塞尔吉奥的身体往上搬了搬，把阴茎慢慢顶进了他的身体。

真爽。两个人同时感叹道。

卡西是第一次和omega做爱，他没什么章法，也不懂什么节奏，仅凭着本能大力地顶弄着身下的人，肉体接触的啪啪声伴随着塞尔吉奥时高时低的呻吟回荡在屋内，卡西用力箍住对方的腰，防止他随着自己的力道磕到床头。虽然曾经幻想过omega发情的样子，但塞尔吉奥潮红着脸嗯嗯啊啊呻吟的样子还是比卡西性幻想里的性感一万倍。卡西伏下身，亲吻着这张急促喘息的嘴唇，更用力的把自己送了进去，塞尔吉奥一只手勾住卡西的脖颈和他交换着唾液，另一只手快速的撸动着自己的阴茎，他再一次射出来的时候，卡西感觉自己的阴茎往更深处进了几公分，塞尔吉奥的生殖腔打开了。

卡西抽出自己的阴茎，让第一次打开腔体的omega缓了缓神，接着按着他的小腹坚定地插了进去。塞尔吉奥叫了出来，语无伦次的说着求饶的话语，眼里溢满了泪水，仿佛卡西插到的不是他的生殖腔而是他的胃。他抖的更厉害了，右手握住卡西按着他小腹的手腕，左手推拒着他的胸膛想让他离开自己。年长的alpha才不理会下位者的示弱和求饶，他一下一下有力的顶弄着omega，一次次把自己埋得更深，omega体内源源不断涌出的体液，打在他的龟头上，又顺着抽插被带出体外，洇湿了整片床单。

卡西的信息素暴风骤雨般砸在塞尔吉奥的身上，连带着他大力的抽插，成为了压倒omega的最后一根稻草，塞尔吉奥被插的几乎只有进的气，抓挠着卡西的后背再一次达到了高潮，他只叫了一声就被alpha狠狠的堵上了嘴，有什么在他体内越涨越大，他刚从高潮的波涛中落下又被狠狠的拽进了更恐怖的巨浪，他甚至来不及哭，就失去了知觉。

塞尔吉奥再次醒过来的时候，正被卡西抱在怀里，alpha正在一下下亲吻着他的额头，抚摸着他后颈的皮肤。他想动一下，却发现完全移动不了，他和卡西的下体紧紧的连在一起。“别着急，”卡西低下头去亲他的嘴唇“结还要有一会儿才会消失，让我抱你一会儿。”塞尔吉奥想说话，却发现嗓子沙哑到连音都发不出，他想到刚刚卡西的‘暴行’，又碰了碰自己被掐青现在还泛着疼的腰眼，撇着嘴哭了出来。

卡西吓坏了，别的omega发情期都是甜甜蜜蜜的，nene怎么刚刚标记就哭了呢，难道是后悔了？可是他们已经完全标记了，连结还没消呢，再也没有反悔的余地了。卡西心情复杂，正想问问nene为什么哭的时候，塞尔吉奥沙哑的嗓子锤了他一拳“melon是大坏蛋，咬我，掐我，还顶我！他们说做爱一点不疼还很爽，你怎么把我弄的这么疼呜呜呜呜。”

小王子在卡西怀里哭的梨花带雨，活像受了多大的委屈。卡西没忍住笑了出来，都是谁和nene说的这些话！不过想到这恐怕是千尊万贵的小王子忍受过的最大的疼痛的时候，卡西心里柔软的一塌糊涂，他标记了塞尔吉奥，这个哭唧唧小笨蛋以后就归他了，他可不能让nene掉一滴眼泪，当然床上的不算。不过当务之急是让他别哭了，卡西感受了一下自己的身体情况，小心翼翼得抽出了还插在塞尔吉奥后穴里的阴茎，他刚抽出自己，上一秒还在哭唧唧的小王子立刻瞪圆了眼睛切换了模式，凶巴巴的瞪他“谁让你抽出来的！我答应了吗？”

呃，这可在圣卡西的预料之外了，塞尔吉奥擦了把眼泪，鼓着嘴去撸他还硬着的阴茎“快给我插进来，我还没爽够呢，你不能只顾着自己爽！”塞尔吉奥在湿漉漉的床单上舒展着自己的身体，迎接着标记后两人的第一次做爱，他的信息素变成了混合着青草香气的奶味，卡西的信息素也带上了自己甜软的味道。接下来的情爱没有了第一次的生疏和疼痛，两个人抱在一团撞地大床咯吱咯吱响，塞尔吉奥叫的时高时低还带着颤抖的尾音，让卡西恍惚想到了酒店房间隔壁应召女郎的夜半高呼，他对那些女人矫揉造作的声音没有一点反应，塞尔吉奥青春期带着点硬朗的沙哑嗓音却能让他硬如钢铁。

他又一次射在了塞尔吉奥体内，小王子歇了一会就主动翻了个身让自己从后面插他。“他们说这样舒服，快来melon，咱们试一下！”卡西暂且不想管这个‘他们’是谁，他现在只想把这个omega干的三天下不了床！

 

塞尔吉奥第一波热潮过去后，卡西疲惫的从床上爬起来，他需要找些吃的给两人补充一点体力，用来应对即将来临的下一波热潮，他拉开卧室的木门，看到了侍卫们留在门口的还热着的浓汤和面包。端起补给，又麻烦闻声赶来的侍卫在次卧洗手间的浴缸里注满热水，他把托盘放在沙发旁的小矮几上，把累的迷迷糊糊的塞尔吉奥抱起来裹好大浴巾塞进沙发，一口一口的喂他吃东西，饿极了的青年意识模糊中竟吃了大半碗泡着面包的番茄汤。卡西把塞尔吉奥抱到次卧的浴缸里，让他泡着温水休息一下，自己把剩下的食物全部吞进了肚子。接着把完全睡着的塞尔吉奥抱回次卧的床上，两个人脸贴脸睡在一起。

卡西半梦半醒间觉得一片燥热，感觉有人在含他，舔他，他猛地睁开眼，看见了跪在他腿间的塞尔吉奥。小王子边吮吸卡西的阴茎边自慰，上下撸动着自己期望获得高潮。他发现卡西醒了，露出一个诱惑的甜笑，扑上来同卡西接吻“我想要！”小王子用自己的阴茎去蹭卡西的，边蹭边撒娇“快，插进来。”卡西面无表情的把他压在床头，痛快的插了进去，之前性爱让小王子熟悉了卡西的尺寸和幅度，塞尔吉奥揉着自己的胸，如愿得到了他想要的高潮，不管是前面还是后面。

三天的发情期很快就过去了，这期间卡西和塞尔吉奥从未做过任何避孕措施，一切完全凭本能行动。三天后卡西终于恢复理智，第一个想到的问题就是，有了孩子怎么办。他当然想要一个和塞尔吉奥的孩子，可塞尔吉奥才17岁，这么早就怀孕会不会对他的身体造成不好的影响。卡西看着自己怀里睡得脸颊红扑扑的塞尔吉奥，狠狠地亲了几口，爬起来去找医生了。

依旧是那个熟悉的说起话来滔滔不绝的医生，他翻了翻塞尔吉奥的眼皮，看了看他的舌苔，冲卡西竖起了大拇指，塞尔吉奥的身体状况良好，一看就是度过了一个满足又热烈的发情期。他收拾好医箱，给塞尔吉奥开了一些补身体的药，冲卡西解释道“成熟的omega受孕能力很强，你和你的omega又都身体健康强壮，相信马上就会有孩子了。”卡西忙不迭的点头，郑重地接下了薄薄的纸张，塞尔吉奥红了脸，偷偷地看了一眼卡西，傲娇得扭过了头。

 

第二天清晨，士官长带着六名侍卫正式向塞尔吉奥和卡西道别，既然两人在这里有了新家，也完成了标记，他们的使命也就圆满完成，是时候回去复命了。士官长绷着脸认真的给塞尔吉奥展示了发情这几天他们搞来的东西：塞尔吉奥喜欢的香水、扇子，爱吃的马德里点心，几个名家的雕塑和一些新潮的刊物书籍。这些都是小王子日常喜爱赏玩和放松的东西，即使不再是王子，他还是可以保留下这些有点奢侈的爱好，谁让皮克答应要满足他的一切要求呢。

士官长咳嗽了一声，郑重地嘱咐道“卡西利亚斯先生是一位值得依靠的人，希望您能和他生活的愉快平安。”

塞尔吉奥搓了搓手，走上去给了士官长一个拥抱“谢谢你们带我回来，非常感谢。”

士官长还想说点嘱咐他的话时，小王子先开口了“即使你比我哥哥还烦一百倍，但是我知道你真的关心我。”还附送一个狡黠的笑容。

士官长绷不住了噗嗤一声笑出来，两个人拥抱在一起，塞尔吉奥再次感叹“我好舍不得你们，你们都是我的好朋友。”

“其实您不用担心这点，”士官长带着骄傲得安慰他“您和皮克王子殿下每季度一封的通信，也是由我们来负责的，也就是说，您每年都会见我们之中的四个人。”

他看着小王子圆滚滚的黑眼睛，郑重得允诺“我们还会相见的。”

 

TBC


End file.
